A Spark in the Darkness
by Chas1881
Summary: Picking up where Volume One left off, Sun has to figure out where he belongs. Mostly about Sun, but with other RWBY characters that might play lead in some sections. Some OC's will be put in as well. Pairings supported in this story: Bumblebee, White Rose, Arkos, Noren. Rated T because anything can happen. All events that will be shown in Volume Two don't happen in this story.
1. Chapter 1: Aftermath

**Chapter 1: Aftermath**

"Hey wait a minute... Where's Penny?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, she was sitting there a second ago." Yang replied.

"Well she obviously isn't there now." Blake said.

They spent a few minutes looking around for the crazy red-headed girl that had been stalking them for the past few days.

"I can't say I'm sorry to see her go… she was giving me the creeps." Yang whispered the last part.

"YANG" Ruby yelled. "Don't say that about people! It's not nice!"

"Calm down, let's think about this rationaly." That was Weiss, adding to the conversation for the first time.

"Lady, someone has disappeared and you want us to sit down and think?" Sun finally got up the nerve to question Weiss.

"Shut up, you" she replied with heavy undertones of murder apparent in her voice.

"Let up Weiss, he was only speaking his mind." Blake said, immediately coming to the aid of Sun, who was looking slightly afraid and a little out of his depth.

"Well it's not exactly the best one to listen to, is it?"

"Seriously everyone, stop, enough." Ruby said, thinking the bickering had gone on long enough. "Let's just go back to Beacon so we can have a reasonable debate and have time to think about what just happened."

"Wow Ruby, you're acting more and more like mom every day. It's so cute!" Yang squealed, pulling Ruby into a hug.

"Shut up Yang." Ruby grumbled as she broke free of the grip. "We should get back before we are at each other's throats."

"Uh, totally unrelated question, but ah, what about me?" Sun asked.

"What are you 'what'ing about?" Blake questioned.

"Well, I'm new here and I don't know where to go." Sun replied. "I had been thinking about applying to go to Beacon but I'm not sure."

"Well I'm sure that we can convince Ozpin to let you in." Blake said. "But I don't know what team you'll be put on."

"That's all I can ask for."

"Okay then, it looks like everything's settled." Yang barged in. "Now can we please go back? I'm tired!"

As everyone left, one lone figure stayed where he was. Sun was still not sure where he should go for the night, but he was quickly ushered in the direction that everyone else was walking in.

"You're part of us now." Blake said. "Even though Weiss hates you."

"Thanks Blake." He breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

The next morning everybody in team RWBY woke to the sound of excited knocking.

BANG! BANG! BANG! "Is everybody awake in there?" Nora yelled from behind it, continuing to hit the door with woeful abandon. "I want to know what happened last night."

"Uh, Ren here!" Called another voice. "Excuse us for interrupting but Nora isn't the only one interested."

"That's right!" Jaune chimed in. "Fill us in!"

Just as Nora was about to ram the door down with her shoulder, the door opened and she stumbled forward. As luck would have it, she tripped and landed on Sun, who had spent the night on the floor of the room.

"Oof" He exclaimed as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Who are you?" Nora asked in her usual direct manner.

"Nora, I don't think that is the right way to say hi to someone you just met." Ren scolded.

"No, it's alright." Sun replied as Nora jumped off him. "I should probably introduce myself anyway."

Before he got a chance to tell the team, Ruby burst in.

"He is Sun! He was first friends with Blake and he is a really good fighter and he has this cool staff-gun thingy and he is now a friend to all of us!" She yelled, stringing all of the sentences together until they were almost one word.

"Uh." Jaune said. "What? I got to 'He is Sun' and then you lost me."

"Yeah, I didn't quite catch that either." Pyrrha added, having come in a few seconds after the rest of team JNPR and was the only one still looking drowsy out of her team.

"Yeah, like Ruby said, I'm Sun, I have this as my weapon." As he said that, he pulled out his staff. "And I guess I'm now friends with them." Gesturing backwards towards the rest of the team, who were mostly still in bed.

"Riiiiight." Ren, who was still recovering from Ruby's outburst, answered. "I'll take your word for it over Ruby's."

This, inevitably, forced a deep frown onto Ruby as she heard that she was not going to be used as a first-hand source. Blake, who took that opportunity to get out of bed, walked over.

"Now with introductions out of the way, I would like to go back to bed." Blake said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Pyrrha exclaimed. "We'll leave now, right guys?"

"Yeah, right, sorry for disturbing you." Jaune said as he slipped out of the room.

"Come on Nora." Ren said as he dragged Nora out of the room and shut the door.

"Are they gone?" Came a muffled voice from across the room.

"Yes Yang, they're gone." Ruby replied.

There was an audible sigh of relief both from the bed the voice had come from and another from beside them.

"Finally, now can we go back to sleep?" Weiss muttered.

"Yes, I think we should, although the floor is kind of uncomfortable, sooo can I have a bed?" Sun asked with a ray of hope in his voice.

"NO!" Came the reply from all four girls who were now secured in their beds.

"That's what I thought." Sun groaned as he lay back down on the hard floor. "I hope we go and talk to Ozpin tomorrow, I need a soft bed to lie on."

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
**So this is the beginning of what I hope will be a long series. This is kind of a pilot episode and so it was not very exciting. Focusing a bit more on Sun than anyone else and picking up where episode 16 left off, I tried to write what I thought was the logical next step. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. I will not put out a schedule on when I will update so don't expect anything too quickly. I will wait to see what response this gets and might continue even if I only get one read. After all, that is at least one person who deemed it good enough to look. I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! Chas1881**


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

**Chapter 2: Awakening**

After another hour of precious sleep, Blake opened her eyes to find her vision consisting of one color, yellow.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Yang yelled with a smile.

"How many times have I told you not to wake me like that?" Blake asked.

"About as many times as I've done it."

"But…"

"No buts, I have something special planned for you today."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Blake said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It's a secret."

Blake started to get up, but found her progress hampered by the heavy body sitting on top of her.

"Please get off, I want to get out of bed."

"Fine." Yang grumbled. "And you were so comfy too…"

Yang jumped off with an enthusiasm that bellied her last response. Blake took the opportunity to hop out of bed, before remembering that Sun was on the floor asleep. Or, at least, was asleep.

"Can you guys quiet down?"

"Nope, it's time for everyone to get up!" Yang replied.

Sun groaned with the effort of getting up, clearly distraught that his sleep had been interrupted twice in the last two hours.

Blake moved to the closet to grab some clothes, as she got there, she looked back.

"Hey, where are Ruby and Weiss?"

"Who knows, Weiss said they had something to do." Yang answered.

"Well, I hope they stay out of trouble."

"They'll be fine, calm down."

And with that, Blake slipped into the bathroom to take a shower. Yang lost the facade of carefree excitement and took on a thoughtful look.

"What is it?" Sun asked, still trying to get the cricks out of his neck and back. 'I really need to find a bed before tomorrow night.'

"Oh, I'm just worried Blake won't like her surprise."

"What's the surprise?"

Yang stole a glance at the bathroom door to make sure Blake wasn't coming out anytime soon. Hearing the shower running, she continued.

"Well, I wanted to take her out shopping, then we would go eat somewhere nice."

"Sounds more like a date to me."

From the growing redness on Yang's face, he could tell he was right.

"Well…" Yang replied, trying to think of some other way to word it, and failing. "I guess that's what it is. Do you think that's a good idea?"

"I know I've only been here one night, but after watching you guys interact this weekend, I think that it's a great idea. I just wish I had thought to make a move first." He added a little ruefully.

She glanced sideways at him to make sure he wasn't serious, and then seemed to realize she was in her pajamas still.

"Guess I should go get changed."

"Yeah, you do that." Sun replied distractedly, as he turned away to think.

* * *

Blake walked out of the bathroom in time to see a blur of yellow blow past her. She took a second to steady herself, then looked around the room. She saw Sun standing in front of the window, looking deep in thought.

"Is everything okay?"

Sun didn't respond, so she walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"What?" Sun jumped at the sudden touch.

"I said, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just worried about where Ozpin will put me after today."

"I'm sure he will find somewhere for you. Although I have to admit," She added with a slight smile. "It'll be weird not having you around after this weekend."

He turned slightly to smile back at her, pausing to look into those deep amber eyes.

"You better get ready, Yang will be out in a minute."

"Do you know the surprise?"

"I do, and I think you'll enjoy it."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the school.

"Weissssssssss, this is boring."

"Ruby, I've told you again and again, it's important."

"But Weiss, we've been reading for hours."

"Yes, and do you even understand what it is you're reading?"

"A book?"

"Ugh, well yes, but do you know what kind of book?"

"A stupid one?"

"No, you're reading combat books, they're supposed to help you understand what to do when you're fighting with a teammate."

"But their boooooring."

"They wouldn't be helpful if they weren't."

At that, Ruby stood up and promptly started to walk away. She wasn't to get far, after a few steps she heard the whisper of Weiss pulling out her sword. This was quickly followed by Weiss saying that she was sorry for what she was about to do. As Ruby heard this, she broke into a run for two steps before being encased in ice.

"That is so you don't escape for a while."

As Weiss said it, she melted the ice directly in front of Ruby's face.

"Now I can't read! You can't make me read if I'm covered in ice!" Ruby said gleefully, before seeing the book dangling in front of her face.

"Yes you can, you just have the added benefit of getting frostbite while you do so. Now, I want you to read me pages one to twenty five before lunch."

Ruby sighed as she started resignedly reading out of the book in front of her.

"Combat for Dummies: Chapter 1…"

* * *

**Author's Note:  
The schedule that I will try to keep is posted on my profile, so check there to see when the next chapter will come out. Be prepared for me to miss a day sometimes, so don't go crazy if I do. On another note, thank you for all of the support, it means a lot to me. Also, don't forget to express constructive criticism in the reviews, I want to make this story the best it can be, and that means taking reader's advice. Chas1881**


	3. Chapter 3: Bumblebee

**Chapter 3: Bumblebee**

Yang opened the door to the bathroom and saw Sun and Blake standing by the window. She started to walk over to them but cringed when she saw Blake's hand on his shoulder.

'He did say he wished he had thought of it first.' Yang thought jealously.

But that fear was quickly bellied as Blake turned around and Yang found herself mesmerized by the amber eyes staring at her.

"When did you want to leave?" Blake asked, calm and collected as ever.

"As soon as you want to."

"Then why don't we go in a few minutes, I want to have a few minutes to think."

"Okay, that's a good idea, I do still have to finish my hair." Yang said as she looked up disapprovingly at the yellow mane on her head.

"Yeah it does look like a hornet's nest." Sun added helpfully.

While Yang was okay when she criticized her hair, she didn't like it when other people did. She turned suddenly and, pausing only for a second to give a nasty look to Sun, retreated back into the bathroom.

"What was that all about?" Blake asked.

"I guess I hit a nerve." Sun responded, still confused over exactly what he had done wrong.

Sun wasn't going to admit this to the team, but he had very few skills when it came to interacting with other people. So while Yang was concerned Sun might try to steal Blake, there wasn't a lot to worry about.

"Yeah, I guess you did." Blake said.

"Wait, since you guys are leaving, who is gonna take me to Ozpin? It's not as if I can find my way on my own."

"Ask Ruby to, I'm sure she'll be fine with doing it. As long as Weiss doesn't keep her all day."

"I would rather you be there, after all, I haven't really had time to get to know Ruby that well. You are the one I am most comfortable around."

"It would probably be better if the team leader took you to see him, she does have a little more weight in this situation."

"Yeah, I gue-." Sun started before being interrupted by Yang walking out of the bathroom, yelling to Blake that it was time to go.

"Well, Yang is ready, so I guess I should go too. Bye Sun." Blake said as she was being dragged away.

"Yeah, bye." Sun replied, as he turned around to gaze out the window once more.

* * *

"So where are you taking me?" Blake asked, looking around and seeing nothing of interest. "We are kind of in the middle of nowhere."

"Well, this isn't where all of the stores are, but I have something I need to get first." Yang replied, looking for something in the alleyways.

"Ah, so we're going shopping?"

"Yes, that's first on the agenda, but there are other things we will be doing later."

"Such as?"

"That is something for me to know, and you to find out." Yang said while teasingly poking her finger at Blake.

"I've told you not to do that, haven't I?" Blake growled while instinctively lashing out at the finger, which Yang quickly pulled away.

"Yes, I know, I know… AHA, here it is." Yang exclaimed as she pointed towards a run down looking garage.

"'Colton's Garage', is this where we're going shopping?"

"No silly, this is where I keep my prized possession."

"And what would that be?"

"This!" Yang yelled as she pulled up a garage door to reveal a bright yellow motorcycle.

"And what would this be?"

"This is Bumblebee. This is our ride from shop to shop. Isn't she magnificent?"

"It's a deathtrap, but I suppose it's better than walking."

"Well what are you waiting for? Hop on!" Yang said as she jumped on and started it up.

Blake jumped up as well and had just secured a helmet to her head before Yang revved the engine. After a brief look to make sure Blake was ready, Yang sped out of the garage, yelling as she felt the adrenaline course through her body.

* * *

A few hours later, after a huge shopping spree, Yang and Blake walked out of the mall. As they got to Bumblebee, Yang seemed to realize that they had a serious problem.

"Uh, where are we gonna put all this stuff?"

"You should have thought of that before you tore the whole t-shirt rack down looking for one. Although I don't think it was fair that the employee made you buy them all." Blake responded with a smirk.

"Well, let's just call the school and get them to pick it up."

"Great, another waste of money."

"Quiet you, I have money to spare for now."

"Alright fine, call them."

As Yang was on the phone, Blake looked around. She didn't like what she saw, there was a group of thugs standing around a helpless lady. Blake called to Yang, and, receiving only a 'one minute' sign, she headed off towards the group. As she went she casually pulled Gambol Shroud out of its sheath and stealthily approached the group of thugs.

"Nobody move!" She yelled as she grabbed a thug from behind and put her sword up to his throat. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because we need money." One of the thugs replied.

"Yeah, and now a pretty little princess is going to try to stop us, how cute." Another one said.

With that, he leveled his gun at Blake and squeezed the trigger, only to see his friend fall down in agony.

'How did she d-' he thought, but he felt a sharp pain as his wrist got twisted out of position.

As Blake stepped over to help the lady, she looked around at her handiwork. All four of the offenders were lying on the ground in pain. Three of them had broken wrists and another had a gunshot wound in his chest, he was lying ominously still. His comrade was just looking at the gun that lay at his feet, he felt sickened that he had just accidentally killed his friend.

"I believe you dropped this." Blake said as she handed the woman's purse back.

The woman could only stare in shock as the mysterious girl, for she could see that the assailant couldn't be more than 18, walked away.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
**So that was a thing. Before I get into anything else, I want to say a huge thank you to my friend Colton. (Whose name you might recognize from the garage.) He's my friend and editor, and is the one who looks over my utter gibberish and turns them into words and sentences. And another thing, in reply to a reviewer named Duckheart, (I'm not sure if you read my reply) but as you can see there will be some Bumblebee action a lot during this story. I find the pairing to be natural and enjoyable to write. If you don't already know, my schedule for when I will post new chapters is on my profile page, so check there to find out when this story will be updated. As always, don't forget to leave constructive criticism in the reviews. Enjoy your Sunday and expect more to come in the future! Chas1881**


	4. Chapter 4: A Long Walk On The Beach

**Chapter 4: A Long Walk On The Beach**

"What was that?" Yang asked, clearly annoyed that in the minute she had been distracted, Blake had gotten into trouble like that. They started walking back towards Bumblebee together.

"That," Blake said with a smile. "Was me taking care of some garbage."

She lost the smile and took on a more worried look.

"Although I'm upset that one of them was killed, it wasn't supposed to happen that way."

"Well he tried to shoot you, it was unfortunate for his friend that he had terrible aim."

"Yang," Blake started, then realized the woman was still looking at them. "We should go."

"But what about our luggage?"

"Ugh, how long will it take for the school to get here?"

"I don't know, fifteen minutes maybe?"

"I don't like the idea of that woman staring at us for that long."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"No clue. Are you sure that you can't ditch _anything_ at all?"

"Positive."

"Well then, this'll be a long fifteen minutes." Blake said with a sigh as she slumped down to lay back on Bumblebee.

* * *

Sun was bored, there was no way around it. He had lost whatever tour guide he could have had when Blake left and he was left to find ways to entertain himself.

He thought briefly about where he could go within the school. He wanted to go to the library, not that he usually liked books, but he had seen Blake reading a lot in their stay together. He wanted to give them a try, and this seemed like a good opportunity to do it. There was one problem: He couldn't go to the library without knowing where it was.

'Where could it be?' He asked himself as he thought back to last night. He had not passed it on the way in so it had to be in the other direction.

He shrugged and walked through the door. He turned left as he got there, and found that there were people roaming about in the halls. As he started to walk, someone behind him put a hand on his shoulder. As he turned around, he recognized who it was.

"Good afternoon." Ren said with a smile. "You're the new guy, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so, do you happen to know where the library is by any chance?"

"Yes, I have to go there anyway, Nora wants me to start reading to her at night, and I can't say no when she does those puppy dog eyes."

"Did somebody say Nora!?" Nora popped in and started rapidly looking between the two boys.

"Yes," Ren replied. "I was just telling Sun, was it?"

At a nod of assent Ren continued.

"I was just telling Sun about the library."

"Okay! I heard my name and I got all excited, do you want company?"

"No thanks Nora, I think I can show Sun on my own, bye."

"Bye-bye Ren!" Nora yelled as she slipped back through the door.

"Okay, are you ready?"

"Whenever you get done talking with your girlfriend." Sun said with a smirk.

"She's not my-" Ren began, but after a tilt of the head from Sun he never completed the statement. "Never mind. Let's just go, follow me."

* * *

Blake and Yang reached the ice cream parlor just after dark. They had just made their escape from the mall after someone from Beacon took their luggage. They walked in and were greeted by a warm glow from inside, and the ding of a bell from above.

"This looks nice," Yang said with a smile. "Too bad we aren't staying."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"We're going to go for a long walk on the beach."

"Could you get any more cliche?"

"I could, but then even I get bored."

They reached the counter and ordered their ice cream. Blake got a plain vanilla shake, while Yang got a superman waffle cone.

"Interesting choice." Blake smirked, looking up at her partner.

"Don't make fun of it, it's been my favorite since I was a kid."

They walked out, hearing the ring of the bell as they did so. As they started down the boardwalk towards the beach, Blake slowed down.

"Something wrong?" Yang asked.

"How close to the water are we getting?"

"Why do you ask- oh wait, are you afraid of water?"

Blake looked down and sifted through the sand with her shoe.

"Maybe."

"Well have no fear little kitten. Momma Yang will keep you protected from the big bad water."

"Shut up." Blake replied as she playfully shoved Yang.

As they got down to the beach, they took their shoes off and walked barefoot. As Yang had promised, they stopped well clear of the water and turned to walk parallel to the water line.

After they had been walking for a few minutes, Yang stopped for a second to look at her partner's eyes, watching how they reflected the moonlight.

"Blake?" Yang started.

"Yes Yang?"

"Uh, I don't know how to say this, but I mean I have been thinking that you and I should maybe, um-"

At this Blake looked up with a glint in her eyes. She stopped herself for a second to make sure she was interpreting Yang's words correctly. As she reassured herself Yang was serious, she leaned in as close as she could.

"Yes." Was all Blake said before she kissed her partner on the lips.

* * *

They reached the library and, after making sure Sun knew how to get back and checking out a few books himself, Ren left him to his own devices.

As Sun went down row upon row of bookshelves, he pondered what he was doing here. He had never read a book before, as he had grown up in a very poor setting.

'Interesting,' He thought. 'That even after years of learning to read, I have never once read a normal book.'

As he was contemplating this, a colorful spine caught his eye. He moved over to it and pulled it out. 'Thus Kindly I Scatter' was the title on the cover. He opened the book and read a few words, before closing it and walking to the front desk.

"How can I own this book?"

"You don't own it, you borrow it for a period of time and then give it back." The librarian replied with a friendly smile.

"Well how do I do that?"

"Give it to me and I will check it out for you. What team are you on?"

"I'm new, I don't have a team yet."

"That's okay, your name?"

"Sun."

The librarian scanned the book and handed it back to Sun.

"Enjoy!"

* * *

As Sun returned to Team RWBY's dorm room, he saw that the door was left ajar. He walked in to find Ruby and Weiss already in there.

"Hey." He said.

"Oh, hey Sun." Ruby replied.

"Ruby, I need your help."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Weiss chimed in sarcastically.

"Ruby, I need you to take me to Ozpin. I need to get put on a team." Sun explained.

"Alright, let's go now and get it over with." Ruby said as she jumped off her bunk.

They walked through the hallways before coming to a pair of massive oak doors.

"This is it, you ready to go in?" Ruby asked.

"I guess so."

Ruby knocked on the door with the brass knocker.

"Come in." Said a voice from inside.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
So Bumblebee is really starting to kick off and it is really fun to write. The story may be centered on Sun, but it is fun to write other characters as well. Thank you to Niteloc, another writer on FanFiction, who let me use the title of one of his books. He is the writer who got me into reading these stories, and was the inspiration for writing my own. So again, thanks to him for everything. As always, constructive ****criticism is appreciated in the reviews. Thank you for reading, and have a great day. Chas1881**


	5. Chapter 5: The Confession

**Chapter 5: The Confession**

"Come in." Ozpin was interested in who could be knocking on his door at this hour.

As he had the thought, he saw Ruby walk in with the guy he had seen fighting at the docks.

"Hi, professor!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly. "Sorry to bother you this late at night!"

"It's okay Ruby, who is this with you?"

"This is Sun! He is a person we met over the weekend."

"Yes, I know all about what happened, tell me Ruby, are you okay? That was a nasty shot you took."

"Yeah, I'm fine. But that's not why we're here."

"What are you here for then?"

"I want to stay here at Beacon," Sun cut in. "But I don't have a team, can you give me one?"

"Well, I would give you a new team, but to do that we would need teammates. And we don't have any other new initiates."

"So what will you do?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I have been thinking about this since last night, and I came to the conclusion that you would stay with team RWBY for the time being. Is that okay?" Ozpin quickly looked at Ruby to see if it was sinking in.

"WHAT!?" Ruby yelled. Even Sun seemed taken aback by the turn of events that were unfolding.

"Yes," Ozpin replied calmly. "It appears to be the only logical solution."

"I don't really care, but where would I sleep?" Sun asked.

"You will have to sleep on the ground with a sleeping bag or something."

"Well, I guess I can live with that."

"But he will be in a room of four girls!" Ruby was still not happy with the arrangement.

"Yes, but he has nowhere else to go, and he needs somewhere to sleep."

"Thank you professor." Sun replied. "Ruby let's go."

"Wait," Ozpin called after them. "Sun, I know you are a great fighter, I saw that last night, but you have to go through initiation first."

"Why?" Sun was confused. "You've already put me on a team."

"Well, it's a tradition, and I want to see you fight some more."

"But you said you saw me last night."

"And I want to see you again, report back here tomorrow morning and I will tell you your mission. You are dismissed."

* * *

As Sun and Ruby got back to the room, they were greeted by Yang.

"Oh, hi sis!"

"Hey Yang, when did you get back?"

"They got back a minute ago." Weiss answered.

"Ok, so Sun will stay in our room with us."

This, of course, brought outrage throughout the room.

"But he's a boy!" Weiss yelled. "I can't sleep in the same room as a boy!"

"Uh Weiss, you did last night." Yang said.

"But I thought that was a one-time thing."

"But you still tolerated it." Blake broke in.

"Ugh, fine!" Weiss replied in disgust. "Just make sure he finds somewhere to sleep that is not anywhere near me."

And with that, she got up and stormed out of the room.

"So, you're rooming with us, eh?" Yang asked, turning towards Sun in the process.

"Yeah, I guess so." He responded.

"Okay, but I have to lay down some ground rules: 1. Don't walk into the bathroom unannounced. 2. Don't go rummaging through our closets. And most importantly, 3. Stay away from my girlfriend."

"So I take it you were successful today?"

"You could say that." Blake said with a smirk as she came over to Yang and hugged her.

Ruby finally got the picture and pointed at her sister, mouth moving but no sounds coming out.

"Calm down, sis. I'm sure you saw it coming."

"But, but, but-" Ruby fell to the ground in shock. "Why did you never tell me before?"

"Didn't cross my mind."

This was probably the worst thing to say in this situation, but it succeded in getting Ruby back to her feet. She walked out of the room, clearly still in shock, and started off to find Weiss.

"So, that was a thing." Yang exclaimed as she saw the abrupt exit.

"You probably should have told her." Blake said.

"Yeah that would have probably been smart." Sun added.

"But, it does solve the issue of finding somewhere to sleep." Yang said with a mischievous grin.

"How?" Blake asked.

"Because there is now an open bed, ready for someone to sleep in."

"There is?"

"Yes, I have now made the move to your bed, so my old one is ready for Sun to sleep in."

"Are you saying we will be sleeping together?"

"Yep, aren't you excited?"

"Wait, hold up, can we at least change the sheets first?" Sun asked, he had not expected to be promoted from the floor so quickly.

"Yeah, fine whatever." Yang replied, quickly bringing the conversation back towards the possibility of sleeping with Blake. "I can't wait to cuddle with you tonight!"

"Well, why wait? We can do it now." Blake said as she pushed Yang on to their bed.

Blake walked over to Sun before she joined Yang, who was laying on the bed looking quite happy with the proceedings.

"Welcome to the team." Blake walked back to the bed and slid in.

Blake felt arms move around her waist and she reciprocated the gesture.

"I'm just going to let myself out." Sun muttered as he strolled out the door, taking his new book with him.

* * *

Ruby walked through the hallways, looking for Weiss. She was clearly distressed.

'How could she not tell me?' She asked herself. 'I'm her sister.'

As she thought this, she heard a strange sound from one of the classrooms, it sounded like crying.

Ruby stealthily moved over to the door the sound was coming from. As she peeked in through the glass, she thought she could see Weiss sitting at a desk with her head in her hands.

Ruby cautiously opened the door as silently as she could, she moved to where Weiss was and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh!" Weiss jumped up and whirled around, only to see Ruby standing in front of her. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Well, it's just that, um, I mean, you wouldn't understand." Weiss replied as she put her head back in her hands.

"I may not understand it, but you can at least voice them to me."

"Well," Weiss took a deep breath, obviously conflicted as to whether she should tell Ruby or not. Out of options, she gave in and started. "During my time at White Castle, I wanted to date a lot of people, but my parents always said no to every person I brought in. They were convinced that I could not make the decision myself and even tried to marry me to the son of another rich dust company head. So, as the day drew nearer to the marriage, I looked more desperately for ways out. Eventually I made a deal with my parents, I would go to Beacon if I could get out of the engagement. So, to cover their tracks, my parents had my fiancee killed. They made it look like an accident, and people believed them. And now every time I see a happy relationship, I think about all of the people I have loved in the past. And how my parents would kill someone just to keep an insignifigant portion of their reputation alive."

"Weiss, I want you to know, that whatever you have been through, and whatever you will go through in the future, I will be here to help you in any way possible. Even if it is just giving you a shoulder to cry on."

"Thanks Ruby." Weiss stood up and hugged her, already crying on the shoulder promised to her.

"You're welcome Weiss." Ruby whispered into Weiss' ear, feeling the racking sobs breaking the fragile girl in front of her.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
So I am releasing this chapter a day early because it is my birthday today. Thank you for all the support you have given me. This is one of the best birthday presents I could have asked for. As always, leave constructive criticism in the reviews. I wish you all a great Saturday and good luck for anyone who is snowed in (We have only had cold weather but no snow.) Thank you and enjoy! Chas1881**


	6. Chapter 6: Juniper

**Chapter 6: Juniper**

Sun didn't go far, he made it into the hallway and was invited into Team JNPR's room by Ren. As the door opened, he saw what could only be described as a party. There was food out on a table and music was playing. Jaune and Pyrrha were over jumping on one of the beds, and Nora was rummaging through Ren's bag.

"Nora!" Ren yelled.

"Sorry Ren," Nora sang, standing up and stepping clear of the bag. "I wanted to find the syrup and I thought you had hid it in here."

"Nora, think about it, if I wanted to hide it, I wouldn't hide it in the first place you would look."

It took no time at all for Nora to figure out what he meant, and when she did she rushed into the bathroom.

"Hey Sun, what's up?" Pyrrha called from across the room, voice fluctuating as she bounced up and down.

"Not much, I had to get out of the room." Sun responded.

"Why is that?"

"Yang and Blake are over there cuddling in bed."

"What?" Jaune miscalculated his jump and hit his head on the ceiling.

"You heard me right, and I have to sleep in that room tonight."

"Oh yeah, I meant to ask you about that." Ren cut in. "What did Ozpin say about your sleeping arrangements?"

"Well, I'm a member of Team RWBY for a while until we get enough new initiates for me to be on a team of my own."

"It's interesting he would do it that way." Pyrrha said thoughtfully as she sat down on the bed.

"And there's more, even though I'm on a team, I still have to go through initiation tomorrow."

"I guess I understand it, Ozpin wants to see what you're made of." Jaune reasoned.

"But that's just it, Ozpin has already seen me in action. He saw me fight last night."

"Well, I guess he wants to see you in a more controlled atmosphere." Ren said. "If you think about it, last night must have been a little hectic."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"Of course he is, he's sm-" Jaune was rudely interrupted by Nora running out of the bathroom, already sticky with syrup.

"REN!" She screamed. "I FOUND IT!"

"So I've noticed." Ren replied with a slight smile.

"Back to the topic on hand, what assignment do you think he will give me?" Sun asked.

"It might be the same as ours, but I doubt it. We had to find partners and form teams, and you already have a team."

"Sooooo?" Sun let the question drag out.

"Honestly? No clue, Pyrrha?"

"Maybe Forever Fall?" Pyrrha supplied.

"Or it could be a school mission," Nora provided in a low, story telling voice. "Where he has to steal an item from everyone's closet and bring it back to Ozpin!"

Nora had been getting louder and louder, and by the end she was practically yelling.

"Nora, I doubt that highly." Ren rolled his eyes.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm ready for it. Thanks for the help, good night!" Sun said.

"Good Night!" Team JNPR chorused together.

* * *

Sun woke up the next morning and found himself on the floor again.

"How did I?"

"You fell a few minutes ago." Ruby replied, staring down at him from her bed.

Sun could tell she was trying to supress a smile, and was failing miserably. He looked over at his bed and saw that it was held up by books.

"Why is the bed standing on books?" He asked.

"It was all we had at the time, I mean, look at my bed."

Her's, of course, was hanging precariously from the ceiling. It was surrounded by an extra sheet.

"How have these beds not given out yet?"

"I don't know," Ruby replied. "When are you going to see Ozpin?"

"I guess I'll go now."

"Bye Sun!" Yang yelled from her bed.

Blake untangled herself from her partner and walked over to Sun.

"Good luck." She said.

"Alright, bye." Sun walked into the hallway and was immediately stopped by Ren.

"I wanted to wish you good luck in your initiation today on behalf of the rest of my team."

"Thanks Ren."

"It's nothing."

"Well, any last words of advice?"

"Don't die."

"Yeah thanks." Sun replied sarcastically as he started walking towards Ozpin's office.

* * *

Ozpin had been racking his brain for a long time, trying to figure out where to send Sun. It was well into the next day before he came to a decision. He had gotten a total of three hours of sleep over the course of the last night.

As Sun walked through the door, looking distinctly nervous, Ozpin smiled and gestured towards the seat across the table.

"So, I bet you're wondering what your initiation will be." Ozpin stated.

Sun nodded nervously.

"Well let me put an end to that." Ozpin told him.

"Ok."

"You will start at Beacon Cliff and be launched into the forest. You will proceed to find four flags scattered around the forest."

"What do they look like?"

"Each one has the symbol of one of your teammates."

"You mean like how Blake has that black fire thing?"

"Yes, just like that. But, continuing on, you have to bring all four of those flags back to the cliff."

"Sounds simple enough, where are the flags?"

"Somewhere in the forest, you will have to be the one to find them."

"Alright, when should I make my way to the cliff?"

"Now, let's go."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Another short chapter, I'm sorry that it has to be like that. The good news is, most of the time I am writing I end up trying to shorten the story slightly and save it for another chapter. On another note, I decided to give Team JNPR some love in this chapter. I think that they will be making more appearances as the story progresses. Thank you everyone for reading and don't forget to leave constructive criticism in the reviews. Enjoy your Wednesday! PS: We finally got snow here in North Carolina! It's a birthday present that came a few days late.**


	7. Chapter 7: Initiation

**Chapter 7: Initiation**

Sun stood on the catapult and looked over at Ozpin. The professor was as calm as ever, standing over to the side drinking his coffee.

"Are you ready?" Ozpin asked the nervous boy in front of him.

"Of course I am, get on with it." Came the slightly wounded reply.

"Alright, you know your mission, and you have accepted. Start the launch sequence."

Sun could feel the mechanics working under his feet and he switched to a stance more suited for takeoff.

"Here goes nothing." He breathed, feeling the plate begin to launch forward.

"Good luck." Ozpin said as Sun was flung into the sky, he pulled out his scroll to watch the proceedings.

Sun looked around for a place to land, he found a suitable looking tree and aimed for it.

As he got closer, he grabbed one of the higher branches with his tail. He released and flipped forward, clinging onto another as he slowed himself down. He finally hit the ground and rolled to decrease the risk of injury.

"That wasn't so hard, now where are those flags." With that, he took off, looking around constantly.

He had been running at a steady pace for about five minutes before he caught a glimpse of white among the trees. He moved over to it and looked around before grabbing the white flag that was hanging from a branch.

"One down, three to go."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Beacon, Jaune was getting ready for the day ahead. As he pulled on his uniform, he looked over at Pyrrha, who had been putting her makeup on.

"How do you think Sun's doing?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"I'm sure he's fine, Ruby seemed impressed with the way he fought, and Blake seems to trust him." Pyrrha replied with a smile.

"Yeah, but even the best can have problems." Jaune still wasn't convinced.

"He's fine, now hurry up, we have to get to class." Ren broke in, trying to herd them towards the door.

"Hey, where's Nora?" Pyrrha asked.

"No clue, haven't seen her."

They heard giggling coming from the closet that Ren and Nora shared.

"HOW DID YOU NOT SEE ME?" Nora yelled gleefully as she ran from behind the wall of clothes. "YOU GOT READY RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!"

"You watched me dress?" Ren asked quietly, quite put off by the fact.

"Well, I um." Nora seemed to be at a loss of words for the first time.

"That's a bit creepy Nora, even for you." Jaune said.

"But," Nora was still searching for words to say. "That doesn't change the fact that it was a really good hiding spot."

"Oh, nobody was questioning that," Pyrrha cut in. "But still, you need to tone it down."

Pyrrha took on a look of mischievousness and then said, very quietly.

"Unless, there is something happening here that we don't know about."

The two people in question turned very red at this and turned away, mumbling incoherently. Pyrrha wanted to press the advantage, so she nodded to Jaune.

"Yeah, you two troublemakers have been spending a lot of time together." Jaune helped.

"But, we always have, we're best friends." Nora was still very red in the face, but she held a flickering hope that because Ren was very red too, he harbored the same feelings for her.

"Yeah, for a very long time." Ren was thinking along the same lines as Nora, but Jaune and Pyrrha were the only ones to notice it.

Pyrrha gave Jaune another look to tell him to let Ren and Nora off the hook. Jaune nodded almost imperceptibly, and Pyrrha started towards the door.

"Well, I guess we'll leave you two to deal with the obvious emotions you both have for each other."

As the door closed, Pyrrha caught the two already red faces becoming even worse.

"Job well done, now let's go have some fun." Pyrrha said to Jaune as the two walked away from the room.

* * *

Sun looked up and saw a flash of red. As he moved closer to the tree he had seen it in, he heard a roar from the trees. He leaped sideways as an ursa charged out of them. He pulled out his weapon and hit the ursa as it ran by.

He turned and jumped into a tree using his tail. The first Ursa's mate came at him from the other side, smashing the branch he had been sitting on a moment before.

He switched to shotgun mode as he swung to another branch. The two Ursi charged him and he shot both of them in the chest.

He leaped higher and grabbed the red flag that was hanging from the top of the tree, before falling back down and blasting both.

The Ursi fell to the ground lifelessly as Sun walked away, tucking his staff away and adjusting the flags on his back.

"Two down, halfway done." He muttered, walking away.

* * *

Weiss woke up to the sound of muffled laughter and looked over at the bed across the room.

Blake was looking down at Yang from her slightly elevated position, she was doing her best to stifle the laughs that were threatening to overcome her.

"It's not funny," Yang pouted from the ground. "You pushed me."

"I did nothing of the sort, you flailed out and fell off the bed." Blake replied, still having trouble keeping her composure.

"Will you two quiet down?" Weiss asked, clearly annoyed. "You woke me up and if you don't stop, you could wake Ruby up."

"Too late." Came a voice from above. "I've been awake for quite a while."

Ruby leaned over the side of her bed and smiled at Weiss.

"Good morning!" She said.

"Good morning, Ruby." Weiss replied in a much kinder voice than before.

While all this had been happening, Yang and Blake had continued their argument.

"But you should have at least tried to keep me from falling." Yang said.

"By the time I had awoken, you were already on the ground, crying like a baby." Blake responded, with a little heat.

"Well, I wish you had woken up a bit fast-" Yang suddenly seemed to realize she was still on the ground.

She stood up and looked over at Weiss and Ruby.

"Those two are growing closer all the time." Yang said to Blake with a smile.

"Yeah, I agree that they have been spending a lot more time together."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" There was a devilish grin on Yang's face.

"I have to say I'm really glad I'm not. Come on, let's leave them be."

With that, Blake grabbed Yang and dragged her out of the room. Weiss and Ruby looked on with amusement.

"Well, that was interesting." Ruby said.

"Yes, those two have an interesting dynamic." Weiss replied, sneaking a look at Ruby as she did so.

"It's kind of creeping me out, the whole two girls thing."

"Are you against it?"

"Not really, it's just that I've never seen it before. Why do you ask? Are you against it?"

"No, I'm not against it. In fact, you could say I am very supportive of it."

"What do you mean?" Ruby felt a bright spark of hope ignite inside her.

"You know how I said I brought a lot of people home to my parents?"

"Yes."

"Well, not all of them were males. I brought home some females too, and I think I loved some of them more than some of the guys."

"Really?" Ruby felt the small spark grow into a warm glow.

"Yeah, and I still think that I prefer girls over boys." Weiss looked up at Ruby with a small smile and caught the excited glint in her eye. "Ruby? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Well I uh, um, you see, uh, maybe?" Ruby stuttered.

Weiss smiled, already realizing what Ruby was starting to say.

"Ruby?"

"Yes Weiss?"

"Just say it please."

"I, I, I, I love you Weiss."

Weiss looked away, and Ruby felt the fire start to go out. But then Weiss turned back with a huge smile on her face.

"I love you too Ruby." Weiss replied as she pulled Ruby into a kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Oh the fun of writing action sequences, this chapter took FOREVER to write because I kept trying to make the fight scenes longer. Oh well, guess you can't be good at writing everything, or in my case, anything. On another subject, keep your eyes out for some new characters, you don't know when they might drop in on the story. Thank you to everyone for reading and sticking through the way-too-short fights. As always, constructive criticism is always appreciated and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review if you liked it! Enjoy the Super Bowl today, GO SEAHAWKS! Chas1881**


	8. Chapter 8: Vayla

**Chapter 8: Vayla**

"ROAR!"

"Whoa!" Sun leapt out of the way as the Beowulf jumped out from behind a tree.

Sun stared down the Beowulf, before jumping high into the air as he sensed the prescense of another one swiping at him from behind. As he landed, he pulled out his staff and swung it at the first one.

The strike landed perfectly on its head and it went down. But by this time the other Beowulf was already swinging. The blow caught Sun on the back and he was sent sprawling.

As he got up, he looked down at his hands and realized his weapon was not in them. He looked around, searching the clearing before spotting it on the ground by a black bush.

'That's strange,' Sun thought to himself. 'What is a black bush doing here?'

Sun didn't have time to ponder the issue as he heard the first Beowulf start to run at him. He retrieved his weapon and turned to face the onrushing creature, but he felt as his legs were taken out from under him.

Sun got a good look at the third Beowulf as it rose up and towered above him.

It brought its paws to the ground in a blow that would have crushed Sun, if he hadn't already rolled out of the way.

Sun was fed up with the monsters, so he jumped on the back of one and dangled his tail in front of it. The monster looked at it and tried to chase it, essentially giving full control of its body to Sun.

He directed the Beowulf straight at its companion and the two crashed into each other. Sun leapt off and took them both out in one fell swoop.

As he started to walk off, he noticed something in the Beowulf's mouth. He turned around and looked at what it was. It was a tuft of golden fur, and there was only one place that could have come from.

Sun looked at his tail and groaned when he saw the pink patch where his fur used to be.

"Stupid monsters." He spit vehemently as he stalked away.

He never noticed the pair of bright green eyes following him from the trees. Nor did he see the black flag the owner had strung over its back.

* * *

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!"

"What do you want Yang?"

"I'm bored."

"Of course you are."

"Let's DO something."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know. Do you want to-"

"No Yang, not that, let's go to a concert instead."

"But, I wanna do-" Yang stopped as Blake jabbed her in the side. "Okay, concert was up there too."

"I'm glad you agree."

"So will it be just us?"

"I don't know, do you want anyone else there?"

"Well, how about Ruby and Weiss? They seem to have gotten a lot closer recently." Yang said with a slight smirk.

"Anyone else?"

"Why? Do you already have a number in mind?"

"I might."

"Alright then, who are we going to go see?"

"Wanna take a guess?"

"Uh," Yang was obviously thinking hard. "Styx?"

"Nope."

"Boston?"

"Are either of those still doing concerts?"

"Not sure, Heart?"

"No."

"Just tell me."

"I'll give you a hint, Jack."

"Tenacious D?"

"Alas, no, any others you can think of?"

"No."

"It's Ruby's favorite, and yours."

"Oh! The Achieve Men!"

"Finally, you got it right."

"It's not my fault you suck at giving hints."

"But it is your fault that you didn't get it in the first place."

"How would I have known?"

Blake pointed to the Achieve Men poster. As Yang looked closer, she saw nine tickets taped randomly to it.

"So you're planned on taking everyone?"

"Yeah, I thought they might enjoy some time off."

"Who is the ninth one for?"

"You should know."

"Velvet?"

"No, just in our two teams."

"But we have only eight."

"Yang, think about it, who's the only one not here right now?"

"Uhhhhhhh, SUN!" Yang yelled triumphantly.

"Yes, Sun. I'm glad you finally put two and two together and didn't get twelve."

"Alright, well when are we going? Sun won't be back for at least a couple of hours."

"The Achieve Men are playing at seven so we should have enough time."

"Oh boy, this is going to be so exciting. What should I wear?"

"Do you still have your Achieve shirt?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Which one do you have, and for that matter, Ruby too?"

"I have the Gavin one and Ruby has the Jack and Ryan ones… I think."

"Perfect, does Weiss have one?"

"I don't think so, but where are you going with this?"

"Oh, you'll see."

* * *

Sun had been wandering around the forest for about two hours, and boy was he mad.

"What is this? How can I have been here for this long and still only found two?" He yelled at the sky. "This is terrible! The last two are hidden somewhere where I can't find them!"

In the middle of his yelling, he heard a voice from inside his head.

'Sun, stop, enough, even Gavin is starting to sound like a better person to hang out with.'

"Who are you?"

'I'm Michael, your conciense. Now, stop yelling before you Rage Quit, that's my job.'

"Well, do you have any suggestions?"

'Try that hill over there. If you actually looked around, you would've seen the yellow on top of it.'

"Thanks Michael, for the bullying, and help."

And with that, Sun ran to the top of the hill and grabbed the third flag.

As he stood there triumphantly, he heard 'Michael' give him a warning. He spun around and was attacked by… a girl, there was no other way to describe the small thing assaulting him.

When he got over his shock, the girl lashed out and hit him hard. Sun felt the air go out of him and he knew he was not just fighting any girl.

"Who are you?" He croaked out.

"I am Vayla, a member of the White Fang. Who are you, little innocent?" The girl replied.

"You don't seem to be in the situation to call me little."

"Is that so?" She was suddenly there attacking him again, with Sun barely having time to use his staff to block the barrage of hits coming at him from all angles.

It was when she finally stepped back to catch her breath that Sun saw the black flag she had slung over her back.

"I have no qualm with you," He said. "Just give me the flag and I will go."

"I don't think that's happen- Oof," She started back, before being hit with Sun's staff over the head.

She slumped to the ground, and Sun grabbed the flag before walking off towards the cliffs.

He still didn't see the green eyes watching him from the trees. Nor did he see 'Vayla' disappear in a wisp of purple smoke.

"I've got my eye on you." The small figure said from her hiding place, as she watched Sun walk back home.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Man, lot's of stuff happening in this chapter: The White Fang, New Character, Achieve Men, a little thing I call "Michael", ****and this is only the beginning. For the bands that Yang suggested they were going to go see, I just picked out a bunch of my favorite bands and made Yang like them too. Don't judge me about it. Oh, and I can't forget all of the Achievement Hunter and Rooster Teeth references. Most people could probably figure it out by now, but I am a regular watcher of every show, and it's always fun to incorporate some of their stuff here. This story is really becoming a joy to write, with some of the best parts and new characters about to show up. Sorry again about the action scenes, they still aren't my specialty. In case you haven't noticed, I updated my profile with a short bio that might become bigger as time goes on and you guys ask me questions in PM. Thank you all very much for reading, and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Chas1881**


	9. Chapter 9: New Friends and Concerts

**Chapter 9: New Friends and Concerts**

Sun opened the door to his room to find Ruby bouncing off the walls, literally.

"Calm down, sis, it's just a concert." Yang said, head moving to keep pace with her hyper sister.

"No, it's not, it's a concert by the Achieve Men!" The sister in question replied, voice fluctuating as she moved about.

Nobody seemed to notice Sun standing in the doorway, looking on with an amused expression on his face.

"It is pretty cool." Blake broke in.

"Pretty cool?" Ruby looked mortified. "They are amazing! Which shirt should I put on?"

"Blake said to put on your Achieve shirt." Yang suggested.

"Which one? I have several."

"Can you wear the Jack one? And give the Ryan to Weiss?"

"I guess."

It was at this point that Sun cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of all the ladies in the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yang said. "We didn't see you walk in."

"How did it go?" Blake walked over to Sun, not noticing her partner tense up.

"I did fine, some random chick attacked me though."

"What was she like? Was she any good?" Ruby asked.

"She was just a child, twelve at most, I was able to take her down easily."

"Twelve?" Blake's head shot up at this.

"Yes, at most."

"Did she say anything about her?"

"Yeah, she's a member of the White Fang. Do you know her?"

Blake's face turned deathly white and she sat down before replying.

"Yes, I do."

"She gave a name as well, Voila or something."

"Was it Vayla?"

"Yeah."

"This is not good, but she doesn't seem to know about my whereabouts yet. I should be safe for tonight."

Weiss, who had been sitting quietly on her bed so far, stood up and walked over to the group.

"Whatever it is, we can't let this ruin our night out."

"By the way, what are you guys talking about?" Sun asked.

"Oh, sorry, we are going to see an Achieve Men concert tonight. We have tickets for everyone, including you and Team JNPR." Blake responded with a sly smile.

Sun started as he felt his conciense, Michael, start yelling excitedly in his mind.

"Sun, are you okay?" Blake asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you want to go? We would have to buy you a suitable shirt though."

"Yeah, I'll go, have you told Team JNPR yet?"

The other team in question took that perfect opportunity to barge in the door, all wearing appropriate shirts for the occasion. Nora was wearing a "Team Lads" shirt while Ren was wearing the "Team Gents" one. They offset perfectly with one another. Ironically, Jaune had ended up with the "Fake AH Crew" shirt, while Pyrrha wore the more heroic "X-Ray and Vav" one.

"OF COURSE WE DO!" Nora screamed as she careened into the room.

"Uh, Nora?" Ren started.

"Yes Ren?" Nora appeared behind his shoulder and he turned to speak to her.

"That answer has nothing to do with what they just asked."

"It's not?" Nora looked crestfallen.

"No, Sun asked if they had told us yet. What were you responding to?"

"I was responding to 'Do you want to go?'"

"Nora, that was three questions before. But it's a small matter," He elaborated as Nora gave him an uncharacteristically pained look. "Is everybody ready to go?"

"Yep, let's first go shopping for Sun."

And with that, everybody took off, each eager for the night ahead.

* * *

'That one!' Sun heard Michael yell in his head.

Sun was directed towards the shirt rack, and sifted his hand through the fabric.

'Which one?' Sun asked himself.

'The one right there.!'

Sun grabbed a shirt from the rack and looked it over. It was the Michael shirt.

'Funny.' Sun thought. 'This one has Michael, did my conscience direct me to this one on purpose?'

"Hey Sun!" Yang yelled out, breaking him out of his reverie. "Picked one out yet?"

"Yeah," Sun yelled back. "Just let me pay for this!"

Sun walked up to the register, pulling out a few bills in the process.

"Is that all for you today?" The cashier seemed like a nice lady, and her voice was friendly enough.

'Maya.' He read the nametag on her shirt in his head.

"Yeah, that's it." Sun replied.

"That'll be sixteen ninety-five."

Sun handed over a twenty.

"Excuse me, sir." Sun heard a voice from behind him, and he turned to see who it belonged to.

It turned out to be a pretty blonde, looking up at him from behind cute, hazel eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt and dark jeans. The t-shirt he recognized, it was another of the many Achieve Men shirts. This one simply had the words "Rage Quit" on it, with two white dashes on the sides.

"What can I help you with?" He asked.

"Well, you see, I am going to the Achieve Men concert today and I'm looking for a group to go with." The girl explained. "I saw your friends outside, and I wanted to go with you guys. You are going, right?"

"Yes we are, and sure, you can come with us." Sun replied, taking his shirt and change from the cashier.

"Sweet!" She said. "My name is Krystal Rain, by the way."

"Sun Wukong."

The two walked outside to where Sun's friends were wating.

"What took you so long?" Yang asked, sounding exasperated.

"I just got held up at the cash register."

"Who's that?" Ruby joined in.

"This is Krystal Rain, she'll be joining us for the concert today."

After everyone had said their hello's, they started walking towards the stage, already hearing the excited crowd screaming about something.

* * *

The group walked up to where their seats were, and they looked down to admire the stadium. They had a beautiful view of everything, Blake had done a great job with the tickets, and they weren't too far away either.

There was a teenage boy already sitting in one of the seats that they had reserved, and he quickly made an apology and moved over to his seat. He then struck up a conversation with Krystal, of all people. He explained that his name was Colton Canius, and that he was the son of the guy who ran Colton's Garage.

The rest of the crew chose their seats, and Sun ended up next to Krystal. The problem was, they didn't have the correct ticket for Krystal, as her's was across the stadium. As Sun started to state this fact, Blake immediately solved the problem by curling up on Yang's lap, surprising everyone with how quickly she had done so.

"I guess that's wasn't so much of an issue after all." Sun said with a smile.

Everyone fell quiet when the opening band started, and Sun recognized the group to be Anberlin.

Sun looked over at his friends, Ruby had her head on Weiss's shoulder, Blake was snuggled up on Yang's lap, Ren was trying to keep Nora in check, Pyrrha and Jaune were awkwardly holding hands, and as he looked to his right, he saw Krystal and Colton, still in deep conversation.

He laid back in his chair, listening to the band go on, content to be somewhere that he could be around his friends.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
This has probably been my favorite chapter to write so far, but it has been topped already by some future chapters. There are some special thanks I would like to ****issue before I continue: First, my two friends Colton and Kyla, you might recognize them from the story (Kyla=Krystal) and they have been a huge help. Colton is my editor and Kyla provides support along the way, I would not be able to write this without them. Second, Rooster Teeth as a whole, they were, after all, the ones who made RWBY. But also, all of the references that I made would not be possible without the company making them first. Along the lines of the shirts, I tried to fit each character's personality (Ex. Sun=Michael). Lastly, I want to thank all of you, the readers, for supporting me through all of this. This story would have stopped on chapter three if everyone hadn't shown so much enthusiasm in views, follows, favorites, and reviews. So again, thank you to everybody, and I hope I can continue to entertain with my new characters being added to the mix. As always, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Chas1881**


	10. Chapter 10: The Power Of Wait

**Pre-chapter Author's Note:  
****Thank you for one month of support for this story, it means a lot to me. That is the reason I am releasing this chapter the first available minute I can, to thank you all. I originally wanted to try putting all of my followers' names in the A/N, but with twenty-five people, I can hardly do that. To every one of you who has followed, favorited, or reviewed ASITD (and you know who you are), thank you for everything, it means a lot when someone can go from nobody to a small somebody with a flick of a switch. And now, Chapter 10 commence.**  


**Chapter 10: The Power Of... Wait**

Sun walked through the gateway, eager to get home. As much as he had enjoyed the concert, he was still very tired after his initiation.

Team RWBY and JNPR were walking up ahead, and he stopped and turned to Krystal and Colton.

"So, do you guys have any plans?"

"Yeah, we had both been thinking of attending Beacon." Colton replied with a smile.

"Well, I'm going there right now, how long will you wait?"

"I was thinking of applying in a couple of days." Krystal responded.

"And I have already been accepted." Colton said.

"Hope to see you guys there, we might even be on the same team."

"We would like that."

"See you around!" Sun jogged up to his team, looking back to wave before turning around a corner.

"So what did you get out of them?" Blake asked as he caught up.

"They're both going to attend to Beacon here shortly, so I might actually get on a regular team." Sun replied.

Team RWBY gave him some nasty looks, so he quickly amended the statement.

"Not that you guys are bad, but I should probably get a team to myself."

"It's fine, I see how it is." Yang said haughtily, grabbing Blake and taking her farther away from Sun.

Sun just laughed, and moved to where Team JNPR was walking.

"Hey Sun," Ren said tiredly as Sun moved beside him.

"What's wrong? You seem wiped out."

"It's the stress of being around Nora."

"Is she too hyper for you to keep up?"

"No, it's not that, it's the fact that I really do care about her. You were right when you said that I wanted her to be my girlfriend, but I don't know how to approach her about it."

"Tell her."

Ren gave him an aggrieved look.

"That wouldn't work, I don't want to ruin the perfect friendship we have telling her that."

"I don't know then, I wish I could help."

"Thanks anyway, Sun."

* * *

Krystal and Colton walked side by side. Since the moment they had met, each had known that they had found someone they could be themselves around.

"So, what did you think of the two teams from Beacon?" Colton asked.

"I really liked them, they were nice to me on the way to the concert." Krystal replied thoughtfully.

"Anyone stand out to you?" Colton thought he already knew the answer.

"Sun."

"Same here, he seems like he didn't fit in with the rest of them."

"Great leader though, I kinda hope we get on is team."

"Yeah, hey, where are we going?"

"I don't know, I was just following you."

"Well, do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure, where should we go?"

"Do you like mexican?"

"Yes."

"Want to go to Serrano?"

"Fine with me, let's go."

On the way there, Colton tripped and fell to the ground.

"Nice one." Krystal said sarcastically.

"Quiet, don't bully."

She rolled her eyes as he tried to get up, but took on a look of concern as he didn't get up on his first try.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, I think I rolled my ankle."

"Let me try to fix it, hold on."

Krystal walked over to Colton and laid a hand on his ankle. A dark blue haze surrounded her and rushed into the it. She held her hand there until she was sure the process had finished.

"All done." She announced, standing up.

"How did you do that?"

"It's my semblance, I'm able to heal people quicker than they could themselves."

"That's really cool, now I don't have to worry about accidental injury."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Krystal replied with a mischievous grin.

Colton stole a look to see if she was serious, and found no comfort there.

"Come on, let's hurry." Krystal turned and started walking the wrong way.

"Uh, Krystal?" Colton said as he stood up.

"Yes?" She turned and caught his eye.

"It's this way." Colton started walking in the correct direction.

"I knew that."

* * *

Sun woke and sat up, looking across the room at Ruby and Weiss. They weren't to the point of sharing a bed, not like Blake and Yang, but they were now sitting on Weiss's bed.

He squinted at them, trying to throw off the last tendrils of sleep. They seemed to be very happy, in fact, they were laughing.

As he thought this, he felt his bed begin to rumble. The books holding his bed up collapsed, leaving Sun sprawled out on the ground. His bed was lying on its side next to him.

Laughter could be heard around the room, none louder than Yang.

"What was that?" Sun roared as he leaped up.

Yang was stunned for a second, before bursting out laughing again.

"You should see the look on your face." She said between laughs.

"Ugh, I'm going outside." Sun replied.

He grabbed a shirt and pulled it on before storming out the door.

"Well, that was a thing." Blake said from her bed, now partially covered by the fallen bed. "You should have told me you were doing that."

"Nah, I don't need to, you love me no matter what."

"Don't remind me." Blake stood up, rolling her eyes, and walked over to her closet.

"Watcha wearing?"

"Come into the bathroom so I can show you."

Ruby watched the two go, then turned to Weiss and smiled.

"Interesting morning." She said.

"Probably forshadowing an interesting day." Weiss replied, smiling back.

"Let's get ready, while Blake and Yang are messing around in the bathroom." Ruby said as she stood up, starting to walk towards her own closet.

"Who knows what's going on in there." Weiss cast a look at the bathroom door. "I just hope it's not too bad."

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Jaune asked, looking over at Pyrrha with a fearful expression.

"It sounded like a door slamming." She replied.

"What could it be?"

"Any number of things: Human, Grimm, Ghost."

Jaune's eyes widened as he heard the third possibility.

Finally, they heard the sound of yelling and Jaune calmed down, reassured that there was not a ghost.

"What's wrong?" Pyrrha asked in a voice twinged with contempt. "Were you scared?"

"No, were you scared?"

"Jaune, I'm not usually scared."

"I hate to interrupt you two." Came a voice from across the room. "But can you take your conversation elsewhere?"

"Sure," Pyrrha replied. "Come on Jaune."

Pyrrha dragged Jaune out of the room, and they walked to the library. It was nine in the morning and the library was empty when they arrived there. Or, they thought it was empty.

Sun looked up from his book as he saw the two walk in.

"Hey Pyrrha. Hey Jaune."

"Hello Sun, what are you reading?" Pyrrha asked.

"'Thus Kindly I Scatter.'" Sun replied. "It's by Niteloc."

"Is it good?" Jaune seemed genuinely interested.

"It's great, but only when I'm reading it." Sun said pointedly.

'Please stop reading.' He heard Michael whine in his head.

'No, I'm starting to like reading, shut up.' Sun replied.

"Okay, we'll leave you alone, let's go Jaune." Pyrrha pulled Jaune out of the library, leaving Sun with an annoyed conscience.

A few minutes later, Pyrrha and Jaune were at the point where they were wandering around the halls aimlessly.

"Jaune, there is something I have been meaning to tell you."

"What's that?"

"Well, do you remember back at the concert? When we were holding hands?"

"Yes." Jaune said slowly.

"Well, that was relatively natural, but did you really mean it?"

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"So does that mean?"

"No idea. Do you feel the same?"

"I have to admit, my hand felt really hot during it." Pyrrha went on. "And when we let go, I still had the feeling of your hand on mine."

"So Pyrrha, are you trying to say anything?"

"What I'm trying to say Jaune," Pyrrha took a deep breath and stared at the ground. "Is that I think I'm in love with you."

She heard the light footsteps as Jaune paced away for a second, before coming back and lifting Pyrrha's head up. She found herself staring into those deep blue eyes.

"Pyrrha, it's okay."

They shared a very awkward kiss, but neither one of them wanted to pull out of it. Their need for air was the only thing that stopped them from staying like that forever.

"I love you too Pyrrha." Jaune said as he broke away from the kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Another fun chapter, they just keep rolling. There are many things I would like to ****say. First, the main reason I included a PyrrhaxJaune scene was because my friend Kyla begged me to do it. Second, you got to see Krystal's semblance, Advanced Healing. Third, I wanted to give a shout out to an author who does not get enough credit for his stories: Leviticus Wilkes. He has created most of his own version of Volume 2 of RWBY, and after I read the first chapter of The Second Step I was hooked. Please take some time to go to his profile and read a bit, he deserves way more appreciation than he is getting. Lastly, thank you to all of the readers out there. If you liked it, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Chas1881**


	11. Chapter 11: New Kids In School

**Chapter 11: New Kids In School**

"This is the library."

It had been a week since the concert, and Ozpin was giving a campus tour to three new initiates.

"I won't ever see this place again." Colton said with a slight smile.

Ozpin looked back and sighed, he saw the Krystal girl try to hide a giggle.

"What's wrong with books?" That was the Aurora girl. "I find them quite enjoyable."

Colton turned to her and laughed.

"I would rather be perfecting the art of combat, not the art of book."

"Art of book?"

"Yeah, art of book." He frowned. "Don't make fun of me."

Aurora just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

Ozpin had been watching with an amused expression on his face.

"Fine children, let's just go to where your new dorm will be."

"Where is it?" Krystal asked. "Is it near Team RWBY's?"

"It's right next to it, Sun requested it that way."

"Who's Sun?" Aurora asked, looking confused.

Ozpin stole a quick glance at her before answering.

"Sun is your new team leader."

"Oh." She took on a thoughtful expression. "When will we see him?"

"In a few minutes, he's waiting in the room."

"Lead the way." Colton said as he bowed and gestured forward to Ozpin.

Ozpin rolled his eyes and, muttering something under his breath about kids these days, set off towards the dorm rooms.

* * *

Sun was lounging at his new desk, still trying to get a feel for his first real room.

'It's amazing,' He thought. 'That I could go from such a poor background to this.'

He swept his arms around and marveled at everything.

'Yeah, it's good to finally be somewhere.' Michael added sarcastically.

Although Sun had gotten Michael to speak only occasionaly, the few outbursts that still happened were usually annoying.

"Knock knock." Came a voice from outside. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Sun replied.

The door opened to admit Ozpin first, followed quickly by a girl he had never seen before, and finally, Colton and Krystal walked in at a leisurely pace.

"Sun, this is your new team: Aurora, Krystal, and Colton."

"Hey Colton, Krystal. But you said this was Aurora?"

Sun was already looking her up and down. She had dark hair and calm, violet eyes. She wore a loose, purple t-shirt that had the words "Don't even try" on it. There was a grenade belt strapped around her waist, and there were multiple packs of C4 strapped to her back.

"Done looking?" The girl in question asked, seemingly amused at the scrutiny she was getting. "Professor, will I be subjected to this anywhere I go? I don't think I could stand this."

Sun smiled at her, deciding he liked her.

'I like her too.' Michael added, and Sun mentally kicked him to get him to shut up.

"Hey Sun?" Colton started. "Are you going to let us in? Or are you just going to stare at her for a while longer."

For Sun's part, he kept his bravado as he ushered them into the room.

"I guess I'll just go then," Ozpin said. "By the way, your team name is SCAR."

With that, the mysterious professor slipped out of the room.

"So, first thing's first, bedding arrangements." Sun said with a smirk.

"I got this one." Krystal jumped on the bed closest to the bathroom, on the far left edge.

"I guess I'll take the one beside her." Colton sat down on his new dwelling and smiled at Krystal.

"Which one do you want, Aurora?" Sun asked her.

"I'll take the one as far away from those two." She walked over to the other edge and smiled back at Sun. "Guess that leaves you to sleep between Colton and me."

Sun looked at his bed, already thinking that it would be a fun four years.

* * *

"Did you hear the news?"

"What is it Ruby?" One would easily have been able to detect the exasperation in Weiss' voice.

"Sun's teammates just moved in a few minutes ago."

"Really?" The excitement in Yang's voice was evident.

"Yes, do you want to go over there and say hi?"

"YES!" Yang was already walking towards the door.

"Hold on Yang, wait for me." Blake said, getting up off the bed.

"Hurry up."

"Let's go Weiss." Ruby was tugging on Weiss' sleeve, trying to pull her up.

"Fine." Weiss stood up and was promptly dragged to the door.

"Well, let's go!" Yang ran out the door.

Blake waited for a second, and Yang burst back through the door.

"Where is it again?" Yang asked sheepishly.

"It's right next door." Blake replied.

Yang went out again, taking a left. Blake waited, and before too long, Yang poked her head through the door again.

"It's to the right, I was just testing you guys."

Blake rolled her eyes and followed Yang out the door, with Ruby and Weiss tailing behind.

* * *

Sun was sitting on his bed, asking Aurora questions about herself.

"So, what's your last name?"

"It's-" Aurora was rudely interrupted by Yang knocking on the door and inviting herself in.

"Hello!" Yang yelled. "Are you the noobs?"

"Yang," Blake was standing behind her. "Don't make them feel unwelcome."

"Oh, come on, let me have my fun." Yang turned around to hug her girlfriend.

"You two introduce yourselves," Blake said to Ruby and Weiss. "I have a hyperactive lunatic to attend to."

She grabbed Yang and walked out the door.

"Interesting," Sun said, watching them leave. "So Ruby, want to meet the team?"

"Sure, I've already seen Colton and Krystal, but who's the new person?"

"This is Aurora, what is your last name?"

"It's-" Aurora started, before being interrupted for a second time by Colton.

"Hey Ruby, Weiss. What happened to Blake and Yang?"

"Blake had some 'business' to attend to." Weiss replied.

Krystal raised an eyebrow at that, and Colton laughed.

"So, how's life at Beacon?" He asked. "Sun hasn't been able to tell us much."

"Hey, I've only been here for a week!" Sun replied.

"Fine, calm down."

"Beacon is a hard school, but not because of the combat."

"But isn't that all there is?"

"Nope," Weiss responded with a smug look on her face. "Classwork is the hard part."

"WHAT?" Krystal screamed in despair. "WE HAVE CLASSES?"

Everyone winced as their eardrums were destroyed by the high pitched voice that assaulted them.

"Yes, Krystal," Sun replied. "There are classes we have to attend to, and our first one is at nine tomorrow."

"We have to get up early as well?" And as Ruby nodded, Krystal slumped farther into her bed.

"So, you were telling us your last name?" Weiss asked Aurora.

"It's-"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEY, NEW PEOPLE!" Nora yelled as she kicked the door down.

Ren heard the noise from his room, and quickly ran out the door to investigate. He turned and saw Nora standing in a random team's doorway. He grabbed Nora and dragged her back to the room and, telling her to stay, walked back to the room she had just terrorized.

"Sorry about that," He said, before seeing the room's occupants. "Oh, hey Sun, how's it going?"

"Great, until I nearly lost my ears twice in the space of a minute."

"Well again, sorry."

"It's fine. Thanks for stopping her before she could do more damage. By the way, any luck with her?"

"Not yet." Ren smiled ruefully. "But sometime in the near future, it will happen."

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing, see you guys later." Ren started to walk out of the room, before finding Nora waiting in the hallway.

"What are you doing in the near future?" She asked.

"Nothing," Ren replied. "Don't worry about it."

Ren pushed Nora back to the room.

"Well, that was a thing." Colton said.

"Yes, it was." Sun smiled over at him, before turning back to look at Ruby.

Aurora was absentmindedly tossing one of her many grenades in the air and catching it. Weiss caught her doing it and her eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" She yelled. "That's an explosive you're tossing up."

Aurora smiled sweetly at her, and promptly dropped the grenade on the ground. Weiss watched the grenade fall in slow motion, it hit the ground and sat there.

"You realize you have to trigger the explosive before it can blow up, right?" Aurora said as she picked the grenade back up and put it back in her belt.

"I, uh, um." Weiss looked around the room and only found barely-contained-laughter on everyone's faces.

She grabbed Ruby and stormed out, leaving Ruby a space of two seconds to say goodbye.

"Wow, that's three walk-outs in the space of ten minutes," Krystal smiled. "A new record."

"Whatever, so Aurora, your last name?" Sun asked, looking around for anything to interrupt her answer.

"It's-"

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Oh the joy of writing OCs. I don't know why I decided to keep Aurora's name a secret, but it's more fun for me as a writer. I don't even think her last name is too great. Moving on, I would like to thank my friend Kyla again. She helped out in editing this chapter because Colton was too lazy to do so. I hope everybody had a great Valentine's Day on Friday (Solo FTW!). One last thing, I want to give another shout-out to Leviticus Wilkes, another writer on Fan Fiction. He is writing his own version of Volume 2 of RWBY, with more to come after that. His story is more thought out than mine by tenfold, so go check it out. Thank you everybody for reading and if you liked it, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Chas1881**


	12. Chapter 12: The Bomb

**Chapter 12: The Bomb**

"It's-"

Blake walked in the door gracefully with Yang in tow.

"I brought someone here to apologize."

"Apologize for what?" Sun asked, clearly annoyed that he was apparently destined not to find out Aurora's last name.

"For calling you all 'noobs'."

"I didn't take much offense to that, really." Colton broke in.

"It's a matter of principle: Yang, Queen of Terrible Timing with Loud Noises, needs to apologize to you for a simple matter so she will apologize for something bigger in the future."

"I'm standing right behind you, you know." The person being spoken about said in a low voice to Blake.

"I'm aware." Blake hissed back. "Just tell them you're sorry and we can leave and do what you want to."

Yang's eyes lit up and, without further hesitation, apologized profusely for whatever she had done. For Team SCAR's part, they took the apology gracefully and watched as a relieved Blake led Yang back out of the room.

"I swear, if anybody stops it now.." Sun started under his breath, before speaking much louder. "So Aurora, do I need to ask you the question?"

"No, but as you know, my weapons of choice are explosives, so my name fits in with those. My last name is-"

* * *

"Come on, Yang." Blake was pulling Yang through the hallways, looking for somewhere quiet to go.

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere we can be alone."

"Any ideas yet?"

"Nope, you got any?" Blake turned and smiled at her partner as she said it.

"Not at all." Yang smiled back.

They passed an open closet door and Blake stopped to look inside. The room was not very big, only slightly larger than a bathtub, but Blake stepped inside, pulling Yang in with her.

"Perfect." Blake said under her breath.

"And how is this perfect?" Yang asked as she pushed aside a mop.

"It's out of the way and, most importantly, it's never used."

"How do you know that?" Yang was aware of the warm body pressed up against her in the confined space.

"Did you not see the signs of disuse?"

"Uhh, what does that mean?"

Blake sighed and put her mouth to her partner's ear before speaking again.

"Just take my word for it and let's enjoy ourselves." Blake pulled her girlfriend into a deep and satisfying kiss.

"Oh don't worry, I will." Yang said as she broke the kiss, gazing into the beautiful amber orbs of her partner.

* * *

"Were you spying on me?" Ren asked a bouncy Nora.

"Nooooooooooooo." She drew it out long enough for Ren to realize she was lying, even though all he had to do was look at her aura to figure that out.

"Are you lying?"

"Maybe," She looked down at the floor, looking uncomfortable. "But I was interested in what you would say."

"Well you shouldn't go around spying on people."

"What did you mean when you said that you hadn't made any progress on 'her'?"

Ren looked away and out the window before answering, knowing he would have to tell her.

"Look, Nora, you know that we have been friends forever."

"Yes, FOREVER!"

"Well, I was thinking of taking that a bit, ah, further."

"What do you mean?"

"Um, what I'm trying to say is, I-"

The door was opened and Jaune walked in, looking very exhausted. Pyrrha walked in after him, looking only slightly more worse for wear.

"Another training session?" Nora asked excitedly, the conversation she had been having seconds ago already forgotten.

"Yes, I think we got a lot accomplished as well." Pyrrha smiled at her partner and boyfriend, who smiled back painfully.

"Easy for you to say." He said, sitting down on his bed.

"One sec guys, can I ask Nora something?" Ren cut in.

Pyrrha nodded and, as Nora turned with an expectant expression on her face, he began.

"Nora, you know how much you like the amusement park?"

"YES!"

Ren winced and continued.

"Do you want to go there Saturday?"

"YES, I WOULD LOVE TO!" She jumped around the room.

Ren stole a glance at Pyrrha and, when he got an approving nod, knew he had made the right decision.

Nora pranced her way to the bathroom to get changed for bed, and Pyrrha came to sit by Ren.

"Finally making a move?" She asked in that graceful tone of her's.

"It's now or never."

* * *

"My last name is Hirosaki." Aurora said.

"Interesting last name." Sun said thoughtfully.

"Where have I heard that before?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah, it sounds familiar." Colton added.

"There's a reason for that," Aurora started with a sad grin. "It was during one of the battles against the Grimm, the final battle for a long time, and the Huntsmen and Huntresses weren't winning. There were technicians on the battlefield, rapidly working to find a weapon that would win the battle, and eventually the war, for the Hunters. As the battle raged on, with people and monsters dying everywhere, they finally came up with a solution. The Schnee Company had recently found two massive veins of highly explosive dust, more volatile than usual, and had shipped it to the front lines."

She stopped for a second and shuttered.

"You don't have to keep going, you know." Sun said in a soft voice.

"Yes, I do," She replied, and continued the story. "The technicians had been hard at work for two weeks, and all that time finally paid off. They had constructed a massive bomb, named after two of the project's leading scientists. The call was made to detonate the bomb then and there, even though there were still Huntsmen and Huntresses fighting. There was a shout of protest from among the ranks, and there was outcry from the public, but the government was ruthless. They wanted to see the Grimm destroyed, no matter the cost. So the bomb was detonated and, when an investigation was launched a week later, there was found to be a lone survivor among the wreckage. The survivor was a two month old girl, lying in the ashes of the technician tent and wailing uncontrollably. That girl, was me."

Aurora started sobbing, just like she had years ago on the battlefield. Sun moved over to her, hugging her and letting her cry into his shoulder. He started murmuring reassuring words to her, trying to get her to calm down.

After a minute of this, Colton quietly stood up and, getting the go-ahead from Sun, led Krystal out of the room.

Before too long, the tears dried out, and Sun was left to deal with the wreck he was holding alone.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay," Aurora responded, making coherent words for the first time in minutes. "It wasn't your fault, it was my parent's."

"Why them?" Sun asked, already knowing the answer.

"They were the two technicians that made the bomb."

"How did you survive?"

"My semblance is the resistivity to high explosives, that's why I use them."

"Even though-" Sun couldn't finish, thinking she had already been through too much.

"Yes," She replied, apparently not afraid of answering. "Even though it was the thing that killed my parents. It's funny, my family has always had a penchant for explosions."

She said the last part with a rueful grin, before breaking down and crying on Sun's shoulder again.

The only thing that could be heard for a while that night was the sobbing of a girl who had nothing left.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Soooooo, I had trouble writing this chapter at the time. I can honestly say tears were welling in my eyes while thinking up the plot of the final section. Call me a wimp, but if someone you created goes through this much agony, you would break down too. On other news, if I offended anybody with Aurora's last name, I'm sorry. I wanted to find a name that fit in with her explosive ability, and Hirosaki fit. For any who don't know, (All three of you), Hirosaki is a reference to the two atomic bombs that the US dropped on Japan at the end of World War II. The two cities hit were Hiroshima and Nagasaki, and I am deeply sorry if I offended anyone with this reference. I would like to give another shoutout to Leviticus Wilkes, and I am sure you are mildly fed up by now. But I truly think that his Second Step story is well worth a read, if you like mine, you will like his more. I would like to thank everybody for reading, and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review if you liked it. Chas1881**


	13. Chapter 13: Classes

**Chapter 13: Classes**

"This is so boring." Krystal muttered under her breath.

"Just get through it." Colton hissed back at her.

They were in their first day of classes, and Professor Port's class was on the wish-you-didn't-have-to-but-still-have-to list for today.

"But I want to go do something fun."

Colton rolled his eyes, and decided to drop the subject.

Professor Port was telling a story up front. As Colton started to listen for the first time in a while, he was just in time to see the professor finish and bow before everyone.

"And that is the story of how I defeated the fierce baby ursa." Port said, looking around the classroom as he did.

Obviously he didn't look hard enough, or the smile plastered on his face would have been erased when he saw the laughter in everyone's eyes. Luckily for the class, he seemed only interested in seeing if every student was awake. Even then he didn't look hard enough, for there were multiple students scattered around the room snoring.

"Thank you for listening, don't forget to read pages seven hundred to eight hundred in the book tonight, and remember, stay vigilant."

"YES!" Krystal was already out of the room by the time he finished "vigilant".

Colton slowly followed her out the door, chuckling as he did so. He turned to go to the next class before being stopped by Krystal.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To history, I think it says here." He rummaged around for his scroll and, finding it, brought up the schedule for today.

"Yes, here it is," He cleared his throat and continued. "Grimm studies with Professor Port, check, history with Professor Oobleck in ten minutes, and lastly we have combat training with Glynda Goodwitch."

Krystal sighed and started off in the opposite direction Colton had started to go.

"Uh, Krystal?"

"Yes?" She turned to him.

"History is this way." As he said it, he pointed to a map of the Academy beside him.

"I knew that." Krystal said as she struck out in the correct direction.

* * *

**In an unknown location, behind closed doors and soundproof walls, a very one-sided conversation was going on.**

"I can't have you go off on your own like that! You'll get yourself killed and, even worse, endanger the organization!"

"I know, sir."

"You will stay in this facility for as long as I tell you!"

"Yes, sir."

"Why would you even think to go off on your own!"

"I, I don't know sir."

"Why you're only twelve, I, I, I can't even," The man paused. "Just get out of my office."

The man waved his hand in dismissal at the girl in front of him and turned his back on her. As the girl walked out, she turned one last time to look at her angry step-father.

"I'm sorry." Vayla muttered as she walked out.

* * *

Aurora walked through the hallway with Sun, going to Combat Training. She had been wandering the halls for a while before he had found her and told her that class was coming up.

"What's this 'Combat Training' class again?" She asked him, more to pass the time than anything.

"We fight against other people, whether it be solo or with varying amounts of teamates."

"Are Colton and Krystal going to be there?"

"Yes, and here we are."

Sun walked in through two massive doors and looked around for a suitable place to sit. He saw Blake and Yang up front, and went to go sit by them.

"Hey guys, you ready to fight?" He asked them, pulling up his fists as he did so.

"Of course we are!" Yang was teeming with excitement.

"Always." Blake replied, calmly sitting on the bench in front of her.

Sun and Aurora sat down beside them, waiting for everyone else to show up.

"Where are Ruby and Weiss?" He asked.

"They went for a small recon mission in the Emerald Forest, they should be back in an hour or so." Blake said.

They had all just started to relax before Colton and Krystal burst in, panting heavily.

"Why is Professor Oobleck's class a mile away?" Krystal yelled to no one in particular. "I feel like I just ran a marathon!"

Colton just smiled at her and directed her to the front where he saw the rest of the team was sitting.

Goodwitch walked up to the microphone when she saw everone assembled throughout the auditorium.

"We will have a partner tournament today, seeing as not every team is fully represented." She looked down at Blake and Yang with a slight frown.

"Why the hate?" Yang asked, unhappy with the scrutiny. "They're on a mission, you sent them."

"So I did, here is the bracket."

The screen above her showed a bracket with eight teams of two represented. Blake and Yang would be fighting Sky Lark and Dove Bronzewing in the first round, while the two SCAR teams would be fighting some randoms.

The two representatives of Team RWBY walked up on stage to face off against the two from Team CRDL.

"Ready Blake?" Yang asked, clearly excited for the battle ahead.

"Do you even need to ask?" Blake replied while pulling Gambol Shroud from her back.

As the timer started counting down from ten, Yang activated her gauntlets and cracked her neck. As it reached zero, Blake shadowed forward and cut at Dove, who leaped back and swung a clumsy blow in the general direction of Blake. It wasn't even in the right area code, and Blake appeared behind him and hit him in the back of the head with the hilt of her weapon.

While all this was happening, Yang was in the middle of another very one-sided battle, but this one in favor of the other team. She had used Ember Celica to propel herself forward straight at Sky. The problem was, she had mistimed her punch and Sky had ducked out of the way. She stumbled forward and quickly found herself flat on her back as Sky put out his leg and tripped her.

Blake looked over and, seeing her girlfriend on the ground, quickly rushed over to help her fallen partner. She threw herself at the man standing over Yang, bringing him to the ground in a tackle Ray Lewis would have been proud of.

Yang, sensing an opportunity to end this battle before it got too out of control, ran to Dove and punched him in the back as he got up. He was sent flying and his Aura meter depleted to the red. Everyone in the auditorium cheered and Goodwitch called the match.

"Ever think about trying out for the NFL?" Yang asked Blake as they both walked off the stage.

Blake just rolled her eyes and sat back down in her seat, content to watch the two random teams duke it out.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
The joy of writing combat... even though I'm pretty sure I am terrible at it. ****I wish I could make them longer, but I can never think out a battle in too many words. If anyone has any ideas or help when it comes to writing fight scenes, don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me on the subject. I am always looking for ways to improve my writing, and I hope that the audience can help me with that. **Anyways, another fun chapter to write, with the next one showcasing both pairs of Team SCAR in the tournament. You might even get to see some new characters and weapons. Thank you to everyone reading. If you enjoyed, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Chas1881


	14. Chapter 14: The Power Of Two

**Chapter 14: The Power of Two**

Team QUBE had won the match, but that wasn't saying much. Quentin and Ulfric had won over their teamates Barbara and Emily. It had been a very boring match, and most people in the stands seemed eager to see the next battle.

Krystal and Colton walked up on to the stage, each pulling out their respective weapons. Colton pulled out Amber and Ember, two tomahawks each charged with a different element, Amber with electricity and Ember with fire. Krystal unslung Toxid, a bow that had a swirling black and blue texture on it. She pulled back a section of her hoodie to reveal twenty-four arrows, all separated into different compartments based on effect.

Sun looked at the two approvingly, noticing that despite the racket the two had made, they were ready for the battle ahead. He sat back to watch the match, ready to evaluate his teamates' fighting styles.

Krystal had lost the nervousness and whiny attitude that she sometimes put on. Instead, she had turned to Colton to give him a reassuring smile. The recipient returned the gesture and looked back at the opponents when he heard the countdown start.

The timer hit zero, and Krystal brought her bow up and released a barrage of arrows at the two unfortunate enemies. Colton advanced slowly, waiting for the arrows to strike home before sprinting forward at the other team. He quickly slid between one's legs and sliced at the back of his ankles with Amber and Ember. When the retaliatory kick came, he caught it and threw it's owner at the other person.

Through all this, Krystal had been advancing slowly with three arrows ready on the string. When she saw the two go down, she launched another storm that brought both of the enemy's aura to the red.

The whole match had taken a total of twenty seconds, and it was obvious that the new recruits knew what they were doing.

Aurora slapped five with them both on her way up, and Sun congratulated them both on a well thought out match.

"Not really thought." Krystal replied with a smile.

"Yeah, it was more of knowing each other's fighting style and playing off of it." Colton added, before they both bade Sun good luck and returned to their seats.

* * *

"Well that wasn't so hard." Weiss remarked to Ruby, as the two were getting back from their mission.

"Not really, but we didn't even see a single monster." Ruby replied unhappily.

"Is that really a bad thing?"

"I wanted to fight, I was really excited to, but we never got the chance."

"It's fine," Weiss said. "Tell you what, we can go do something today."

"Are you saying a date?" Ruby grinned mischievously.

"Well, um, yes." Weiss looked at her shoes.

Ruby tilted her girlfriend's head up and kissed her.

"I would love to."

And with that, Ruby led the way back to the room.

"Why is it empty?" She asked Weiss.

"I don't know, what classes do they have today?"

"Uh, Port, Oobleck, and Goodwitch."

"Any idea which one they're in now?"

"They would be in Combat Training right now, do you want to go over there?"

"Sure, why not, I wonder what fighting they're doing today."

"I think today was tournament day."

"Well let's go see what's up."

Weiss took Ruby's hand and led her down the halls towards the auditorium. They burst through the doors to see Sun and Aurora on stage getting ready to go, they were fighting two representatives of Team BOLT. The timer above them said there were six seconds before the match started. The two rushed to their seats and sat down just as the clock reached zero and the match began.

* * *

"Go!" Sun yelled as he leapt forward with his staff.

Aurora pulled the pins on four grenades at once and threw them all around Blade and Lance. As they rolled out of the way, Sun tried to follow up with a sweep designed to take their feet from under them.

Blade and Lance were experienced fighters and they jumped over the staff before splitting up, each heading to a different person. Sun found himself trying to defend against Blade's two knives, which were slashing in and out of everywhere at once.

Sun backed up furiously, before using his tail to slap his assailant away. Blade recoiled for a second, and Sun took the opportunity to go on the offensive. Blade had a hard time deflecting all of the powerful blows with his knives, and soon tripped during his measured backpedal. Sun pounced but found himself sprawled out on the ground as his target rolled and flipped back up. Blade reversed his grip on the knives so he would strike with the hilt. He reared up, and just as he started to bring the knives down, he was rocketed across the arena.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aurora had her own battle going on.

She saw Blade and Lance split up, with Blade turning to fight Sun, and Lance sprinting towards her.

She quickly laid down a claymore in front of her and flipped backward as the explosion went off in Lance's face. She stayed on the attack, throwing C4 on the ground in a circle before landing in the middle.

Lance looked at the circle and smirked.

"You wouldn't blow yourself up like that, would you?" He asked mockingly.

"You could try me." She replied, bringing the detonator into view.

Lance took a small step forward before running when she didn't blow it up. He ran into the circle and started slashing at Aurora with his sword, with her dodging every blow.

Aurora shoved Lance back and stole a quick glance at Sun, who was now on the ground with Blade poised over him. She looked at Lance coming at her and hit the detonator, sending her into the air. She pulled out her signature weapon, a modified SCAR-H that fired explosive ammo, and shot Blade as he started his downstroke.

Blade was sent flying, his aura falling to the red from the single shot. Lance was just sitting a little ways away, trying to recover from the shellshock.

Sun stood up with a curious glance at Aurora, before walking over to her.

"Thank you."

"It was nothing, I owed you."

"What? We have never fought together, how could you owe me?"

"You comforted me back in the room, thank you."

"It was nothing, let's get some rest before tomorrow."

"You got it."

The rest of the tournament was planned for the following day, and the auditorium had cleared out. The only people remaining were Team RWBY, Team SCAR, Blade, and Lance.

"That was a good match." Blade said as he and Lance limped over. "I thought I had you beat before I was sent to the moon."

"You guys were tough, I was saved by Aurora." Sun replied with an easy smile.

"A shame we can't have a rematch, if I knew you could survive those explosions, then I wouldn't have charged you." Lance said to Aurora, who was looking at the two with a pleasant expression.

"I'm sure you would have," She replied. "Your anger was starting to take over for you."

"Yeah, I have a habit of that."

"Well, see you guys around!" Blade turned and started towards the door with Lance.

"They were nice." Yang came over with a sleeping Blake in her arms.

"Yes they were." Sun replied, before looking over and rolling his eyes at Blake. "Did she not wake with the explosions?"

"Nope, although I think she was conscious until a minute ago, she was playing around with me."

"Was not." Came the muffled reply from Blake, who was apparently still not asleep.

"Was too, I could feel you."

"No matter, it was fun."

It was Yang's turn to roll her eyes and she set off towards the door.

"Wait!" Ruby, who had said nothing so far, started to follow them.

"Sis, you might not want to come with us." Yang said over her shoulder.

"Why's that?"

"We both have a significant other to attend to, and I want the room for just us."

Ruby turned back to the group as the doors shut behind Yang.

"She's right about one thing." Ruby said.

"What's that?" Weiss asked.

"I have you to be with for the night." Ruby hugged her girlfriend tight and they set off for town, ready for a long night ahead.

"And so there were four." Colton remarked.

"Not for much longer." Krystal practically dragged Colton out of the room.

"Want some coffee?" Sun asked Aurora as he saw the two go.

"All for it."

"Let's go."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
So this is the first time I have been able to show off the rest of Team SCAR's weapons. Tell me what you think of them in the review section below. This also features six new original characters, and I still have no idea how important they will be in the future. I would like to announce my schedule for the future: I will continue to upload chapters normally until I get to Chapter 19 (The finale) which will be released on Sunday, March 16. I will then proceed to take a one month break from uploading to rest and recuperate. Don't worry, there might be one or two one-shots released during then if I have the time. I will return on Wednesday, April 16, with a new story. This will be the sequel to A Spark In The Darkness and is another story only because it is essentially Volume 2. I would like to thank everybody for your continued support and if you liked it, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Chas1881**


	15. Chapter 15: Date Night

**Chapter 15: Date Night**

BANG!

"Yang!" Blake yelled, hitting her head on the wall again. "I told you to stop doing that!"

They were in their room, with Yang sitting on the bed with a laser pointer.

"Sorry, it's too much fun." Yang said, before moving the red dot onto the wall again.

"I'm not going after-" Blake's resolve vanished and she ran headlong at the wall for the third time.

BANG!

She turned as Yang turned the wretched thing off and leapt at her to stop any more injury. Yang, taken by surprise, dropped the device as Blake ran into her.

"Woah, hold on there Bwakey."

"No, you've had your fun, now I'll have mine."

Blake proceeded to press her lips harshly against her partner's.

"How good of a hit are we getting tonight?" Yang asked as the kiss broke.

"You know I hate baseball." Blake replied, rolling her eyes.

"I say," Yang paused for dramatic effect. "We go for a home run."

Blake suddenly got up, with her body language suggesting extreme anger.

"What did I do wrong?" Yang stood up.

Blake started walking towards the bathroom, with Yang reaching out to try to pull her back.

"YOU'RE AS COLD AS WEISS!" Yang started screaming at the top of her lungs. "YOU'RE WILLING TO SACRIFICE OUR LOVE!"

Blake paused and, chuckling, turned back and shoved Yang onto the bed.

"I knew that would work." Yang whispered into her partner's ear.

"Shut up and let's start." Blake said seductively.

"Okay, I'm all for it." Yang replied.

"I told you to shut up, didn't I?"

"Yes." Yang replied meekly.

"Well then, heed the warning."

* * *

"Wanna go see a movie?" Ruby asked, clearly excited for the night ahead.

"I don't know, maybe later." Weiss responded, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Well what do you want to do right now?"

"I'm hungry, let's get something to eat."

"Where do you want to go?"

"How about Goeff's Cafe?"

"Sure."

The two walked the short distance to town and quickly entered Goeff's Cafe.

"What would you like to start off with?" A waiter asked after they had taken a seat. "An appetizer maybe?"

"No thank you." Weiss said. "Just a glass of water for me."

"And I'll have a watermelon and lemon slushie."

"Thank you ladies, your refreshments will be out in a minute." The waiter bowed and walked off to prepare the drinks.

"Watermelon and lemon?" Weiss asked with a smile.

"Yes, got a problem?"

"Not at all." Weiss rolled her eyes.

The waiter came back with their drinks and set them down on the table.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked. "Or do you need a few more minutes?"

"Ready?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"Yep, I'll have the ten-piece chicken nuggets."

"And for you, miss?" The waiter turned to Weiss.

"I will take the Caesar Salad."

"Thank you, your food will be out shortly."

As the waiter walked away, Ruby and Weiss fell into companionable silence until their food came. They continued until they had finished, all the way up until the waiter came back with desserts.

"Here they are, brownie with chocolate ice cream?"

"Mine." Ruby raised a hand.

"And apple pie with vanilla ice cream?"

"That would be mine." Weiss responded.

They both dug in, and were nearly finished before they started to slow down.

"Want to try some?" Weiss asked.

"Sure." Ruby leaned over and ate the piece of pie off of the fork.

"Can I have some of yours?"

"Absolutely." Ruby stabbed her last bite of brownie and held it up. "But you have to take it from me."

"What do you mean by that?"

Ruby put the fork in her mouth and leaned across the table. After a moment's hesitation, Weiss put her hand on the table and kissed Ruby, taking the dessert from her partner's mouth.

"Uh, ladies?" The waiter asked.

They broke apart hastily and smiled up at him.

"Yes?" Ruby asked.

"Are you done?" He seemed flustered.

"Yes, we are." Weiss replied.

"Here is your bill, you can pay at the entrance." He walked away quickly, obviously still weirded out by the two girls.

Ruby and Weiss exchanged laughs as they walked up and payed.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Ruby asked.

"It was priceless, ready for that movie now?"

"Which one should we watch?"

"Have you seen Safe Haven?"

"Nope."

"Well, now's your chance."

"What's it about?"

"You'll see."

As Weiss was saying that, she bumped into a little girl. She was small, about twelve, but had a look in her eyes that suggested she should not be messed with.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Weiss exclaimed. "I didn't see you there."

As she was talking, some vague memory danced in her mind. Back to the day of her fight with the giant, but she shooed it away.

The girl kept on walking, apparently not hearing her. Weiss shrugged and continued walking with Ruby.

"I've found two of her teamates, and one looks very familiar." The girl started talking into a communications device on her wrist, she listened for a second then responded.

"No sign of her yet, but I will find her."

With that, Vayla stealthily started following the two girls.

* * *

Sun and Aurora met up with Colton and Krystal in the hall. Evidently, the two had not gone far.

"Man, you made it a total of four feet out the door." Sun remarked.

"Shut up, we were waiting for you two." Colton replied with a grin.

"And we have nowhere to go, do you guys have any plans?" Krystal asked.

"We were going to Sundollars." Aurora cut in.

"Can we go? We have nothing better to do."

"Sure, why don't we go now?" Sun started towards the exit, with his friends in tow.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
I was so happy to be able to include two jokes I have been saving for a long time. The laser pointer and the "Cold as Weiss" song. The idea for the laser pointer scene came from Arryn Zech and Barbara Dunkelman talking about it on the RT Ladies Podcast. The idea for "Cold as Weiss" arose while I was writing the first chapter, I was listening to "Cold as Ice" by Foreigner and decided to include my own version at some point. Make fun of me if you must, but I was excited to include these. Shorter chapter today, I wish I could think of something else to fill it. If you didn't catch it last time, I will post 19 chapters and then take a month break. I will come back after that month and start a new story, a sequel to ASITD. For a more in-depth version of my schedule, check out my profile, it is posted there. Thank you all for reading and if you enjoyed, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Chas1881**


	16. Chapter 16: Sundollars

**Chapter 16: Sundollars**

"I told you it would be good." Weiss said to Ruby as they walked out of the movie theater.

"It was alright, although I prefer action movies." Ruby replied.

"It was great, now let's go home."

They started off towards Beacon. As they were passing the ice cream parlor, Ruby rushed in and, two minutes later, returned with vanilla ice cream for them both.

"Here you go!" Ruby exclaimed cheerfully as she handed Weiss the cone.

"Thank you." Weiss turned around and saw a shadow move into an alleyway.

She squinted in the direction she had seen it and shrugged, partially convinced that it had been a trick of the light. They walked past that spot and Weiss took another brief look into it, but it was dark.

They continued on towards home, and they soon stumbled across Sun and the rest of his team at the local Sundollars.

"Hey guys!" Krystal called through a mouth full of cheesecake. "Wanna join us?"

Ruby and Weiss exchanged a knowing look and Weiss replied.

"No, we need to get home."

"Suit yourself!" Krystal reclined back in her chair as the two moved on.

Sun looked back the way Ruby and Weiss had come and saw a small shape. As he watched, the shape tried to duck behind a street light. The attempt was in vain, as Sun had seen enough to match the figure to a memory.

"We need to leave," Sun stood up abruptly and, as everyone stayed where they were, he added. "Now."

"But-" Krystal's question was cut short as Colton suddenly shot his head up and looked right at the lamp post the figure was hiding behind.

"Someone was following you." He said as he stood up himself.

Sun motioned for everyone to quiet for a second while he concentrated. He felt as his aura slowly moved out in a spherical pattern around his body. He suddenly could see all around him, he saw the incredulous looks on his friends faces and, most importantly, saw the tiny girl who had been trying to hide.

"Vayla, I can see you." He called out as he snapped his eyes open.

"How did you do that?" Krystal asked as Vayla showed herself.

"How dare you!" Vayla screamed as she rushed at Sun.

Krystal overcame her shock and nocked an arrow to the string on Toxid, seeming to take no time to aim before letting the arrow fly. As the arrow struck, the girl vanished into purple smoke.

"Ha!" Came a squeal from their left, it turned out to be Vayla. "You cannot touch me!"

Krystal turned and shot this one as well, but it again disappeared into a wisp of purple smoke.

"How the?" Krystal asked, starting to get really annoyed with the child.

"You tell me!" Vayla appeared behind her and grabbed an arrow from her quiver.

Vayla threw the arrow on the ground, the tip struck and blue smoke billowed out.

"Goodbye, innocents!" Vayla screamed as the smoke enveloped her.

Everyone started coughing, and they had tears in their eyes.

"She used my only tear gas arrow!" Krystal whined indignantly as the smoke dissipated, eyes still streaming.

"That explains everything." Sun said thoughtfully.

"How?" Colton asked.

"I though that there was something weird with the way she thought she had the advantage back in the woods."

"How is that?" Aurora joined the conversation.

"I was easily able to beat her, but it was as if she didn't care if I did. Now I understand."

"Can we talk about this back home?" Colton asked.

"Fine, let's get back." Krystal started marching off towards the ice cream parlor.

Colton waited for a while before calling after her.

"Krystal?"

"Right, this way." She turned at a ninety degree angle and started walking.

"Krystal? Beacon is this way."

Colton facepalmed as she started back towards them, only following her once she had passed by them.

"Happen much?" Sun asked with an amused smile on his face.

"You don't want to know." He replied, smiling forwards at Krystal.

She veered to the right and he sighed, increasing his pace so he could put her back on the right track.

Sun looked at Aurora and they both burst out laughing.

Krystal looked back at the two and frowned.

"I'm not stupid, I'm directionally challenged."

This, of course, brought on another wave of laughter. This one included everybody but Krystal, until she gave in and laughed with them.

* * *

Sun was the last one in the door, and he was immediately interrogated.

"So Sun, is there something you aren't telling us about?" Krystal asked casually as he came in.

Sun had the grace to look guilty, and sat down on his bed before answering.

"I would assume you mean how I knew Vayla was behind the pole? That would be my Semblance."

"But what exactly is it?" Colton asked.

"It's called Sensor, I am able to use sonar to 'see' in a spherical pattern."

"I've never seen you use it before."

"That's because I only use it in emergencies, it drains a lot of my aura to use it."

"That's really cool!" Krystal broke in.

"I guess so, but we should learn everybodies abilities if we're going to be working together."

"I'll start," Aurora smiled and pulled her SCAR-H from behind her back. "Meet Scandiv, a customised SCAR-H that shoots explosive rounds. I have a grenade belt and multiple packs of C4 that I carry into battle. My Semblance is resistance to explosions."

"Me next!" Krystal leaped up and unslung her bow. "My bow is called Toxid! It can shoot any type of arrow that I want. It can also turn into a deadly sniper rifle. And speaking of arrows, here is my quiver, it can hold up to a dozen arrows and there are many types. Fire, water, lightning, explosive, tear gas. These can also transform into specialized bullets for when I use Toxid in sniper rifle mode. Finally, my Semblance is Recovery, I am able to heal people a lot faster than they would themselves."

"I guess I'm next," Colton pulled his tomahawks from their holsters. "This is Amber, it is infused with electricity, and this is Ember, infused with fire. My Semblance is Infrared, I can see heat signatures, even through walls."

"Alright then, Sun?"

"Okay, as you know, I have this staff." He pulled it out. "It can turn into a shotgun-nunchuck form. I am a faunus, proven by my tail. And, as I explained earlier, my Semblance is Sensor. Is anyone else a faunus?"

Sun was looking sideways at Colton, he saw Colton start and looked full on at him.

"It's okay, I'm proud of mine." Sun elaborated.

"Well," Colton gulped nervously. "I'm a wolf faunus."

Krystal fell off of her bed in shock, she climbed back up and let her jaw drop at him.

"Really? Where do you show it?" She asked.

Colton pulled off the toboggan he wore on his head, below it was a pair of wolf ears.

"Woah." Krystal reached over and put her hand on one of them.

Sun and Aurora looked on knowingly, having already guessed something along these lines at Sundollars.

"I was afraid to show them immediately." Colton said, looking up at them.

"Well, the only thing you have to worry about now is Krystal." Sun looked meaningfully at the girl still playing with Colton's ears.

"Yes, that's enough Krystal." Colton put his toboggan back on and stood up.

"Awww." Krystal got up as well, and went to sit on her bed.

"I can also smell and hear better than most, I guess that's another perk to being part wolf."

"So is that why you were able to sense Vayla behind the pole?" Krystal asked.

"Yes, I saw her heat signature, plus I could smell her from miles away."

As he was saying it, he perked his head up and looked straight at the door.

'Trouble.' Sun heard Michael say in his head.

The door burst open and admitted Ren.

"Sun, we have a problem."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
So I decided to use this chapter as a kind of OC guide. I wanted to have everything out in the open for at least the three main OCs. Things are starting to pick up in this chapter as well, and I love leaving you guys on cliffhangers. Sorry, but it's a lot of fun. Again, check my profile for information on my update schedule and the month break I am taking. Thank you all for reading and if you enjoyed it, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Chas1881**


	17. Chapter 17: Madyln

**Chapter 17: Madyln**

Snow, it was everywhere, but here the vast whiteness was saturated with blood. There had been a massacre here, the bodies of over a hundred beowolves lay scattered around a field. The only hint as to what happened being the many spent shells lying on the ground everywhere.

As the police looked upon the scene, one person was slipping away. If someone were to look in this person's direction, they would have seen a girl in a red hood walking away from the premise. They would have called her back, to question her about what had happened. But that could only be done if they had seen Ruby quietly escaping the battlefield.

* * *

**Same day, different location.**

"And police say that the giant attacked The White Castle in the middle of one of Weiss Schnee's performance." A news reporter was standing just outside the building where the fight had happened. "And I have just received word that there was one person killed, with another injured."

Everyone turned to see the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company walk out of the building. The reporter turned and pulled Weiss over for questioning.

"What happened in there?" She asked.

"My sister died." The clearly distraught Weiss stormed off, leaving everyone behind as she stalked away from The White Castle.

"There you have it folks," The reporter turned back to the camera. "A very unhappy girl, who has reduced the giant that took her sister to pieces. Back to you Levi."

* * *

**Present day, exactly two years after the previous events, twenty minutes before the incident at Sundollars.**

"STOP IT!" Ruby screamed at the two bickering girls.

Blake and Weiss were shocked into silence, they had never heard Ruby yell like that before.

"Calm down, sis." Yang walked over and laid a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Why won't they stop?" Ruby started crying into her sister, letting the tears soak into Yang's clothes.

"I don't know," Yang shot a deadly look at both her girlfriend and her sister's. "Just calm down, let's go somewhere quiet."

And with that, she led Ruby out of the room, shooting another acidic glance at Blake and Weiss.

As soon as the door shut, Weiss was already on the attack.

"Why do you put those innocent children through all that at such a young age? It's inhumane!"

"I agree, I left them for a reason, you know."

"But the fact that you were with them in the first place speaks volumes about how you were raised!"

"I didn't know any better!"

"That's exactly my point, the White Fang is desensitizing infants and toddlers to ruthless violence."

"Again, I agree with you, but you need to knock off this prissy stuff. The real world hits you in a way you never saw coming, a left hook to the jaw that comes out of nowhere. Until you see real hatred and bloodshed, don't try to act like you understand all this."

"I have seen bloodshed," Weiss said with a quiet voice. "I've told you before, _you're_ organization was at war with my family for years."

"You say our system is bad, but have you not looked inside your own walls? How is what the White Fang is doing any worse than what your family is subjecting the infant faunus to now?"

"Because we don't use children at the age of twelve to do kill people! The White Fang is taking children who should be learning how to walk and training them to be cold-blooded killers."

"Answer me for real, how is your family better? Look at you, you have been subjected to ridicule from your parents since you were born."

Weiss looked sadly at the ground before answering.

"But we mine using faunus, not humans."

"How dare you suggest we are less important!"

"I didn't mean..."

"Of course you didn't! You never do! But the way you treat my kind is a disgrace. Why do you think you know what's best for us? It's not like you're one of us." Blake was spitting out the words in rapid succesion, not giving Weiss much of a chance to reply.

"No, I'm, I'm," Weiss stammered.

"Or is that it then? The reason you think you know what's best for us is that you know you are one." Blake put it out, not thinking it would lead to anything.

"I, I." Weiss continued to be inarticulate, looking down at her feet.

Blake looked at Weiss with total surprise, she hadn't expected the girl to be so flustered with the accusation... unless.

"You are one, you're a faunus." Her voice was filled with barely contained scorn. "After the ways you have treated you're own kind in the past."

Weiss set her jaw and looked up, she continued in a sarcastic voice, deadly calm. "Prove it. Prove I'm a faunus then. But not today, because you know what happened today? My little sister died two years ago, so just let me go mourn the death of my most important person." She paused. "Previously most important person, before your kind swept that joy away."

Weiss was out of the room before she even finished.

Blake sat there looking shocked, she had just forced Weiss into a corner. She should feel excited that she had won, but all she felt was hot shame. She had lost her cool, over something that shouldn't have mattered.

"What have I done?" She whispered to the sky.

The door burst open and admitted Yang and Ruby.

"What happened?" Yang asked, looking around. "Where's Weiss?"

"I, I, I." Blake looked down at her feet and started to cry.

"Ruby, go find Weiss." Ruby was out the door before Yang had finished. "What happened Blake?"

"We continued our argument as soon as you two left," Blake was talking between sobs. "I figured something out about Weiss, something she doesn't want anyone to know about. She left when I figured it out, Yang, I'm so sorry!"

"There, there," Yang was holding Blake now, trying to get her to calm down. "Ruby will find Weiss soon, and everything will be okay."

Oh, if Yang only knew how wrong she was.

* * *

Ruby did not find Weiss in the cafeteria, or the library, or the auditorium, or anywhere. Weiss had basically disappeared off the face of the planet.

"Weiss?" Ruby's concern was escalating every second. "Weiss?"

Ruby started running through the halls, eventually ending up back at their room. She passed Ren, who immediately went to Sun's room after she told him what happened.

"I can't find her." Ruby burst into tears as she walked into the room.

Blake had been starting to calm down, but as she heard Ruby she started bawling again.

"It's okay." Yang said to Blake in a soft voice while rocking her.

"But what about Weiss?" Ruby asked. "Blake was the one who got her to run."

"I don't think she entirely knew what she was doing." Yang replied, looking down at her broken girlfriend. "She certainly seems to be concerned now."

"But what about Weiss?" Ruby persisted.

"We will find her, just as soon as you two clean yourselves up."

Blake stopped crying and looked up in awe at Yang.

'Is she really trying to get us to clean up?' Blake thought. 'With how she goes about on a daily basis?'

She gave one last sob and stood up.

"I'm okay."

"You sure?" Yang got up behind her.

"Ruby," Blake looked at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"It's fine Blake, I just care about finding her."

"Thank you Ruby, now let's go get her."

* * *

"What's the sitch?" Sun asked, to the confusion of the other people in the room.

"Weiss is missing."

"Really?" Krystal popped her head up and joined the conversation.

"Was it before or after they got back to Beacon?" Colton asked.

"After, or so I would assume." Ren replied. "Let's just go see how Team RWBY plans to deal with it."

Team RWBY, as it turns out, had no other way of dealing with it aside from telling Ozpin. So everyone found themselves on their way to tell the headmaster about Weiss' disappearance.

"So you say you checked everywhere?" Ozpin queried when they told him the whole story, from the meeting with Vayla until present time.

"Pretty much." Ruby replied in a small voice.

Ozpin leaned back in his chair, massaging his temple.

"Well, I can't do much without knowing where she went." When he saw the look of despair on Ruby's face, he hastily continued. "But I will check the security footage and tell my staff to look out for her."

"I guess that's all you can do, thank you sir." Ruby replied.

"If you find anything, please do not hesitate to tell me."

* * *

**In an undisclosed location, miles away from any human life.**

"Why have you taken me here?" Weiss cried, looking at the back of the girl in front of her.

"Because I will use you, in a way that I have been used in the past." The girl replied.

"But who are you anyway?"

"Oh, do you not know? I thought you would have been able to tell from the beginning."

"Why? I've never seen you before."

"How about now?" The girl turned and pulled off the balaclava she had been wearing over her face.

"Madyln?"

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Wow, longest chapter so far... Until the finale, which will blow this out of the water. So this required a lot of help from a good friend of mine here on Fan Fiction. You might have heard me refer to him before, but he has been a very huge help to this story. This person is Leviticus Wilkes. Without him, this argument would have been ****horrendous, and I owe a good amount of this chapter's polish to his careful scrutiny. So, Chapter 18 will be released on March 12, while Chapter 19 will be released on March 16. Again, full release schedule is shown on my profile, so go check there if you want a more in-depth version. I would like to thank everyone for being so supportive of this story, and if you enjoyed, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Chas1881  
**


	18. Chapter 18: The Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 18: The Calm Before The Storm**

Weiss couldn't believe it. Her sister had died two years ago, how was she here now?

"Yes, hello Weiss, I am pleased to meet you again." Madyln twisted her mouth into a sneer.

"But, you were killed!" Weiss sputtered. "How are you still alive?"

"So you remember that day well. Let me refresh your memory." And with that, Madyln began. "In the days leading up to your concert at the White Castle, the White Fang kidnapped me. They told me all about their ideals and said that they knew I was half-faunus. So I agreed to join them, and they sent me back home. The day of the concert, I activated one of the robot mechs and proceeded to pretend to be killed by it. But instead of killing me, it brought me into the waiting arms of the White Fang. They accepted me and started my training, and so here I am."

Weiss had been waiting for Madyln to finish her monologue, and used the break to ask something that had been gnawing at her.

"Why did you convert to the wrong side, Madyln?"

"Don't call me that! It's too human for a top notch White Fang agent like me!"

"What do you want to be called then?" Weiss was the prisoner here, and it wasn't smart for a prisoner to aggravate her captors.

"Vayla. If you call me that other wretched name again, I will torture you until you're crying for help."

During this whole time, Weiss had been looking for a way to contact her friends. She saw that Vayla had a walkie talkie, but that wouldn't help her if it was on the wrong frequency.

As if reading her mind, Vayla set a strange device on the table beside her.

"This can alter its frequency to match a specific scroll, and I intend to contact your teammates using it."

"Why would you do that?" Weiss asked.

"Because I am directing them to a different endgame, one where I am in control."

"But what are you trying to do?"

"You wouldn't have heard, would you?"

Weiss shook her head no, so Vayla continued.

"The White Fang has offered a reward for anyone who can find Blake Belladonna and bring her back to justice."

"You want to go after Blake?" Weiss was trying to comprehend the conflicting thoughts flitting through her mind: On one hand, Blake had been the reason she had run in the first place, but on the other, Blake was her teammate, and she couldn't bring herself to willingly give one of those up.

"I do, I intend to grab the ten thousand lien and use it to buy some better equipment for myself."

"You would turn in one of your sister's friends for money?"

"In a heartbeat."

* * *

"Hello?" Vayla's voice was heard through the scroll Yang was holding.

"Got a match!" Yang yelled, looking in wonder at the scroll she was holding in her hands.

"Really?" Ruby rushed over, before being squished against her sister when everyone else followed.

"Yep, see?" Yang held the scroll up for everyone to see, to the radio she said. "Hello? Who is this?"

"You recognize my voice, don't you?"

'Vayla.' Sun heard Michael say in his head.

"It's Vayla, she must have Weiss." He said out loud.

"I am in possession of Weiss, your friend." Vayla said. "Bring me Blake Belladonna and I will let her go free."

"Never, but we will find you." Yang spat the words out.

"Is that so? Well then, you know where I am. Hide and Seek, bitch." The connection was cut and Yang switched to seeker mode.

"I'll go tell Ozpin." Ren was out the door by the time he finished.

"Where is she?" Blake asked, hanging on Yang's shoulder.

"She appears to be," Yang zoomed out the map. "In a warehouse about one hundred and fifty miles from here."

They knew that the scroll could detect wavelengths from around the world, and they often used it to find a match of another scroll. It was a normal way for students to know where the rest of their team was.

"Uh, important question here." Jaune broke in. "But are you using Apple Maps or Google Maps?"

Pyrrha facepalmed and Yang turned her eyes skyward.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sun said.

"Is that really relevant?" Pyrrha asked through her hand.

"Apple Maps can't be trusted!" Jaune replied indignantly.

"Never mind, let's just go to Ozpin's office and see what he wants to do with this information. Stay here." Yang stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

"So Yang should be along soon to show you the loca-" Ren was interrupted by the person in question barging through the door. "Speak of the devil."

"Professor, I've found her." Yang said, laying her scroll on the table. "What do you suggest we do with it?"

Ozpin pushed his glasses down and massaged his temples before picking the scroll up.

"Give me time to think about this, but at the moment I'm thinking of sending out a rescue team. It's obvious that she is heavily guarded."

"Of course, but if I may, who would be on the rescue team?" Blake asked.

"I was thinking two teams of third-year students for the task."

Blake set her jaw, and stepped forward.

"With all due respect sir, I strongly disagree."

"In what way." Ozpin looked at her amusingly.

"I should be on the rescue mission. After all, I was the one who caused this problem."

"Give me time overnight, and I will tell you in the morning. But I will earnestly consider your going."

"Thank you sir."

"Let me message you the location." Yang said.

Suddenly, the sound of a hundred Gavins doing the Ricky Gervais filled the room.

"Nice notification sound." Yang said with a smirk. "I didn't know you liked the Achieve Men."

"Well- You know what, never mind. You don't need to know my life outside of school." Ozpin hastily replied.

"You have one?" Yang asked with mock horror.

"Yes, teachers do exist outside the classroom." Ozpin rolled his eyes. "Now shoo, I have some sleep to grab."

"In all honesty, how much sleep will you be getting tonight?"

"Exactly thirty minutes, you are dismissed."

* * *

"What about the tournament?" Krystal asked as Team SCAR walked into their room.

Sun rolled his eyes and responded.

"I don't think that the tournament is the most important thing happening right now."

"But I want to fight!"

"If Ozpin chooses us to go on the rescue operation, we might get the chance to." Colton added.

"YES!" Krystal unslung Toxid and hugged it.

"Really?" Aurora raised her eyebrows and pulled out Scandiv.

"You're holding your weapon too." Krystal said sarcastically.

"I'm making sure it's okay." Aurora started checking Scandiv over.

"You two are both insane." Colton walked over to his bed. "We should get some sleep."

"Right, we need to be ready for whatever Ozpin throws at us tomorrow."

"Do you think he's going to change his mind and send Team RWBY to save Weiss?" Aurora asked.

"Down one now." Krystal muttered.

"I don't think he would send them alone." Sun replied to Aurora's question.

"You mean he would send other teams with them?" Krystal sat down on her bed.

"Yes, Weiss, Blake, and Yang wouldn't be able to do it on their own."

"You doubt them?"

"It's not that, it's that it might be too dangerous for three people."

"Good point," Colton came in. "But right now, we have to get some sleep."

"Night, night!" Krystal laid down and dozed off.

"Good night, everyone." Aurora followed suit and fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Next Sunday is the big one, over five thousand words. I don't have much else to say except for saying thank you to all of the readers. If you enjoyed it, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Chas1881**


	19. Chapter 19: The Finale

**Pre-Chapter Author's Note:  
5,055 words before the A/N's and extra things. This is the last chapter in A Spark in the Darkness, and boy is it long. I would like to thank Leviticus Wilkes for editing this chapter for me, and thank everyone else for reading my story. I would like to apologize in advance, I was alternating between writing this and playing the campaign of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. My mind was thinking along those lines and you will see where that affects it. And now, let the chapter commence.**

**Chapter 19: The Finale**

"I have made my decision."

Ozpin was standing on the auditorium stage, addressing every student in the school.

"As some of you know, Weiss Schnee of Team RWBY has gone missing. I had originally decided to send two teams of third-year students for a rescue operation, but I have since reconsidered. I will send two teams of first-year students and one team of second-year students." Ozpin cleared his throat and pulled out a sticky note. "The three teams are: Team RWBY, Team SCAR, and Team SEAL. I expect Team SEAL to lead the operation and come up with a plan of attack."

"We will, sir." Sandman, the leader of Team SEAL, responded.

"Good, we will send you out in three hours, be ready by then. Everyone is dismissed."

The majority of students started walking out, but Sandman motioned for Teams RWBY and SCAR to come over.

"Alright, we have three hours here, and then it will be a two hour flight by airship." Sandman said to them as they came over. "That means I'll give you guys two hours here to get ready, but from then on we will be strategizing. Got it?"

Upon seeing the nods of approval circulating throughout the group, Sandman dismissed them and turned to talk with his team.

"What if we can't get her?" Ruby asked Yang as they were walking out.

"We will, don't worry." Yang responded with a smile at Ruby.

"Okay." Ruby moved over and hugged Yang. "Thanks sis."

"We have two hours, let's make the most of it." Yang looked over to Blake, who was still taking Weiss' disappearance heavily. "And you need to be cheered up."

Blake smiled at Yang and thanked her for the offer, but said she needed some time to go over her weapons.

"Maybe afterwards." Blake winked at Yang and opened the door to their room.

"Okay."

* * *

"Alright, here is a map of the building." Sandman said as he brought up a 3D image of the warehouse Weiss was being held in. "We only have an exterior view, but we know that this is the place she is in."

They were on the airship, on their way to rescue Weiss. They had all been aquainted with each other's abilities and weapons, and Sandman was sharing the plan he had been formulating for an hour.

"Any questions?" He looked up at the faces all arranged in a semi-circle in front of him. They all shook their heads no and he continued.

"What little information of the inside we do have is that it's only one room, so there will not be any 'breach and clear'. Aside from the first one, of course."

"I have a question," Krystal raised her hand. "What is a 'breach and clear'?"

"It's where you have a team of four or five stack up on a door, they open it by any means necessary, and make sure the room is clear of all hostiles."

"Gotcha."

"Moving on, we will have a two man sniper team consisting of Krystal and Colton of Team SCAR. I want Colton to use the sniper scope to see how many humans are inside. This, of course, will require him to use his semblance. Krystal, after initial reconnaissance, I want you to be in charge of the sniper, with Colton guarding your back."

"You got it." Colton and Krystal replied together.

"Sun and Blake will find an alternate, more stealthy, entrance and use that to enter the building. You two will be the ones to secure the hostage, while the first group has the enemy distracted. Beforehand though, I want Sun to use his Sensor to see how many robotic enemies we may have."

"Understood." Sun and Blake looked at each other and nodded.

"Where does that leave me, Ruby, and Aurora?" Yang asked.

"Aurora will be with us for the first breach, but will hang back at the entrance and make sure nobody tries to come in behind us. You and Ruby will be on relief duty, you two stay on alert and move wherever you are needed. Understand?"

"Yes." Yang turned to Ruby and smiled reassuringly.

"In theory, we should be in and out within two minutes. For further reference, the breach team will be called Team A, Blake and Sun will be Team B, Colton and Krystal are Team C, and Yang and Ruby are Team D. Do not hesitate to use your throat misc to communicate with the rest of us. The ETA is in thirty minutes so take this time to rest and get ready for your mission ahead."

* * *

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Glynda Goodwitch asked.

"No, but I know that there is a greater chance of success if there is a passion that the rescuers have for the hostage." Ozpin replied, wiping his brow.

"But you are sending two first-year teams."

"I'm aware of that, but they are two of the teams closest to Weiss."

"At least you gave them Team SEAL to follow."

"Yes, I feel they needed some experience there."

"Why didn't you include Team JNPR? They're probably closer to Weiss than SCAR."

"I have another mission for them, which they are on right now."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because, it has been a closely guarded secret between me and them."

"And I was not included in the loop?"

"I only spoke to them when it was absolutely necessary, and you didn't need to know until now."

"Where did you send them?"

"That, I cannot disclose."

"Fine, but promise me they will be safe."

"No promises, but I trust them to get the job done."

* * *

"T-minus one." Archer said to the group.

"Everybody ready?" Sandman asked.

Varying degrees of "yes" responded.

"Everybody remember where to go?"

Again, everybody acknowledged.

"Then let's do this, stay frosty."

Sandman jumped out of the stealth plane that they had switched to fifteen minutes before. Everyone quickly followed suit behind him.

They landed two miles away from the warehouse Weiss was in. This was to keep stealth, it wouldn't do to have people seeing the parachutes floating down from above.

Sandman was the first to cut off his parachute and proceeded to fold it and stick it under a log. Everyone else followed suit, and Sandman started forwards.

They were walking in arrowhead formation, with Team SEAL in front. They reached the outskirts of the warehouse area and people started to split off. Colton and Krystal cut right and headed up the hill to their sniper vantage point. Sun, Blake, Ruby, and Yang all made their way to the fire escape for the building and started to make their way to the roof. Team SEAL and Aurora continued forward and stacked up on the front door.

"Team B, status" Sandman said through the throat mic.

"Team B, ready." Sun replied.

"Team C, status."

"Team C, ready and in place." Krystal said.

"Team D, status."

"Team D, ready for anything." Yang whispered.

"Alright, Team C, can you see any warm-blooded creatures inside?"

"One, right at the back." Colton responded while looking through Krystal's sniper scope.

"Team B, what do you have on robotic enemies?"

Sun activated his Sensor and replied.

"They seem to line the walls inside."

"How many?"

"Roughly fifty or so, twenty five to each side."

"Team D, be ready to back up any team that might need it. It looks like we might be engaging multiple hostiles."

"Copy, we are." Yang said.

"Everybody ready? Aurora, hit it."

There was a burst of orange flame as the dust-laced Thermite burned through the lock on the door. As it burned out, Aurora kicked the door open and admitted Sandman and the rest of Team SEAL into the building.

"Room clear, aside from the robots." Archer said.

"Any activated yet?" Sandman asked.

"None so far." Everett replied, looking around.

They approached the figure they had seen at the back of the warehouse. Suddenly, the room was alight with red.

* * *

"One, right at the back." Colton handed the sniper back to Krystal and pulled out Amber and Ember.

"Are you ready?" He asked Krystal.

"Not really, but that's not important." She responded.

"Well, just be ready to snipe stuff."

"I will, just protect my back."

"On it."

"Team B, they have ignited, enter in five."

"Roger." Came the response.

They both watched as Aurora kicked the door in and Team SEAL disappeared inside the building. Aurora gave them a thumbs up a few seconds later, to signal that they had not yet engaged. Suddenly, the building was suddenly engulfed in red light.

"Alarm must have sounded." Colton said. "It's time, don't miss."

"I won't." Krystal fired a round through the glass and one of the robots went down. "Like shooting fish in a barrel."

"Uh, Krystal?"

"What?"

"We've got a problem." Colton was staring up into the sky

"What exactly is it?" She looked up with him and her jaw dropped. "Oh no."

* * *

"Roughly fifty or so, twenty five to each side." Sun deactivated his Sensor and looked at Blake. "Let's do this."

Blake just nodded her head and they moved to the hatch they would drop down through.

"Team B," They heard Krystal announce over the radio. "They have ignited, enter in five."

"Roger." Sun replied, then opened the hatch.

He let Blake go in first, before dropping in himself. They landed right beside Weiss and lifted her head up.

"Fools." Vayla said, she was sitting in the chair wearing a white wig.

"How?" Sun started.

Vayla pushed a button on her remote and the room became a sea of red.

"What the?" Blake shielded her eyes against the light.

"You have made a grave mistake." Vayla said as she stood up out of the chair.

"Uh, guys?" Krystal came in over the radio. "We have a problem, enemy reinforcements have arrived."

* * *

Ruby and Yang had been hanging out on the roof, ready for the go-ahead to start fighting. As they heard Krystal come over the radio, they looked at each other and dropped through the hatch Sun and Blake had gone into.

"Where is Weiss?" Blake had Vayla by the neck and was squeezing into her.

Vayla simply stood there, but Blake started to lift her off the ground and her eyes went wide.

"She, she's at the-" Vayla suddenly vanished in a cloud of purple smoke, only to reappear a few feet away.

"You ignorant-" Blake was cut off as Vayla suddenly grabbed a rope that dropped down in front of her from the skylight.

"Bye now!" Vayla tugged the rope and she ascended swiftly.

"Aurora, come in." Sun yelled through his radio.

"Aurora here, what do you need? I'm a little busy!" Came the reply.

"I need you to take out the Bullhead directly above the skylight!"

"On it."

A few seconds passed, then they saw an explosion above them. The ship listed to the left and Vayla was forced to jump to the roof below.

"Thanks for the help, I'm coming to join you." Sun turned to address the other three. "You guys get up there and go after her, I'm regrouping with my team."

"Got it." Blake grabbed Ruby and Yang and shot Gambol Shroud at the roof, then pulling them up with her. "Good luck!"

Sun looked down from them just in time to see one of the activated robots running at him. He dodged out of the way and pulled out his staff in time to swipe out the legs from under it.

Sun sprinted towards the door, taking out the multiple enemies that got in his way. As he reached it, he turned and yelled to Team SEAL.

"We gotta find Weiss!"

"Switch warehouses." Sandman said to his team.

They all ran outside and Sun watched as Sandman led SEAL to the next building over. He looked away and saw Krystal and Colton fighting a losing battle at the top of the hill.

"We gotta save them!" He yelled to Aurora as he started running up towards his teammates.

"I'm with you!" Aurora replied, and followed him up.

* * *

Krystal took a second to look at Colton, she saw the determined look on his face and turned back to face the White Fang operatives assaulting them.

"We can't hold out much longer!" She yelled as she shot another arrow into the mass.

"I know," He yelled back. "But we can retreat down the mountain if we have to!"

"No you don't!" Came a voice from behind the two.

As they turned to see who it was, an explosion rocked the White Fang group they had been fighting seconds before.

"You two okay?" Sun asked as he ran up to Colton and Krystal.

"Peachy, nice stunt." Colton gestured to the now-defeated group of criminals in front of him.

"That was all Aurora, we need to start checking other warehouses for Weiss."

"What about Vayla?" Krystal asked.

"RWBY's got it covered, now let's work on that warehouse over there!" Sun pointed to one opposite the original.

"You got it, I can check for heat signatures. Krystal, keep me covered while I do that." Colton ran down the hill and Sun turned to face Aurora.

"Can you use Sensor again?" She asked.

"No, it would use too much Aura."

"Alright, I guess we're going in blind."

"Not completely, we will know if there are any human enemies."

"But robots are the main problem. Never mind, let's get down and help them!"

The two bounded down to rejoin their team, and Colton turned when they got there.

"No warm-blooded creatures, but robots are still an unknown."

"Then we don't need to check this one, move to the next."

They raced to the one beside it, only to find out that this one had no humans either. On the third one, though, Colton detected a massive group huddled in the back.

"I don't know if any are Weiss, but she could easily be lost in that croud." Colton said, looking at Sun to prove his point.

"Okay, here's the plan." Sun started.

"Teams B and C! Where are you? We need backup!" Sandman crackled in over the radio.

The four teammates turned in time to see SEAL burst out of the warehouse they had entered. Sun looked at his team, before running to assist SEAL.

"Team A, I'm on my way," He yelled over the radio, before turning back to talk to his teammates. "Infiltrate that warehouse! I will return ASAP!"

* * *

"Look who decided to join me." Vayla said as Team RWBY jumped up to the ceiling.

"You're awefully calm for someone who just lost their ride home." Blake replied.

"Oh, but that was the first of many. I will not be taken lightly."

Blake charged at Vayla and swung Gambol Shroud in a glittering arc, only to pierce the purple smoke where Vayla had been standing moments before.

"Nice try, but you will have to try harder than that." A voice said from a few feet to the left of where Vayla had been.

"You stupid-" Blake started to run after her, but was stopped by Yang.

"Easy there, tiger," Yang said. "We have to think this through, she can only move a few feet at a time."

Blake finally felt the red haze clear from her eyes and she was finally able to think straight.

"If I go up the middle, and you two take the sides…" Blake left the idea trailing, and rushed full on at Vayla.

"Another foolish run? Oh how will I survive?" Vayla cackled, failing to see Blake's two teammates spreading out to her sides.

She waited until Blake was a foot away and vanished. She reappeared a few feet away, laughing at the ease she had escaped. The only difference her was, Ruby was standing right behind her.

"What the?" Vayla exclaimed as Ruby grabbed her.

Vayla spun around in Ruby's grasp to assess her captor. She only got so far before her sight faded to black.

* * *

"Ready? One, two, THREE!"

BOOM! The door exploded inward and Aurora slipped through the gaping hole she had just made, closely followed by Colton and Krystal.

"Aim carefully! Weiss could be somewhere inside!" Aurora yelled as she saw Colton sprint towards the enemies.

He ran straight at the first one and rolled under the guy's legs. He struck out at the back of his knees with Amber and Ember and flowed seamlessly into a cut at another would-be opponent. He looked around and saw an explosion to his left, taking out a small group. Another person charged him and he threw Amber straight into it's face. He heard a whistle on his right and he saw another small group go down in a storm of arrows. Colton retrieved Amber and jumped over the dead body he had retained it from.

Krystal fired an arrow at one of the enemies who had decided it was a good time to take Colton from behind. She was just a second late as her arrow rammed into the guy as he was pulling his sword from Colton's side.

"COLTON!" Krystal screamed as she ran over to where she had seen her partner fall. "COVER ME AURORA!"

In the midst of numerous explosions, Krystal tentatively lifted Colton's head up and concentrated. A dark blue glow surrounded her and surged into Colton's exposed wound.

"Aura just got a little too low." Colton said weakly with a smile.

"I'm glad you're okay, but you won't be if we don't get out of here!" Aurora said as she ran by them.

Krystal looked up and saw a huge wave of White Fang soldiers running at them.

"What about Weiss?" Krystal yelled as she picked Colton up.

"Not here, somewhere else." Aurora replied as she ran out the door.

Krystal ran towards the exit with Colton in her arms. As she got out, she saw Aurora planting some C4 on the walls around the door.

"This should keep them occupied." Aurora waved them back and hit the detonator.

A huge orange fireball lit up the night sky, and burning bits of shrapnel fell everywhere.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Pyrrha asked a very nervous Jaune.

"Not in the slightest, but I know we have to do this." He replied, looking over at Ren and Nora.

"I trust you to lead us into this, I fully believe you can." Pyrrha leaned in and kissed him, leaving him in shock.

"Still gets me every time." He said after he recovered, shaking his head.

Pyrrha smiled at him and walked over to the rest of their team.

"You two alright? We will reach the LZ in five minutes."

"Fine, thank you." Ren replied before wincing as a shrill voice screamed beside his ear.

"I'M SO EXCITED TO DO THIS!" Nora yelled, making Pyrrha wish she had never given Nora a chance to speak.

"We know you are, just save that excitement for the mission ahead." Ren laid a hand on her shoulder, in an attempt to calm her down.

"OKAY!" She replied, as loud as before.

"Alright, I'm sorry I asked." Pyrrha took the opportunity to slip back to Jaune.

"She needs to start talking quieter before she breaks the Seattle record for loudest stadium single-handedly." He said as she reached him.

"I agree, let's just prepare," Pyrrha smiled at him. "I will follow you."

Pyrrha walked off to put on her armor, missing Jaune's mutter of "Bad idea".

* * *

Sun watched as Team SEAL continued to be forced back into the open. He looked up and saw a bullhead hovering overhead, spinning up its miniguns.

"Look out!" Sun cried out to the team as he jumped up to take out the threat.

Sandman, Everett, and Archer all jumped out of the way, but Lysoc was caught in the fire.

"Lysoc!" Everett started to run towards his fallen friend, but was stopped by Sandman.

"Too late for him, we have to move to the next warehouse and find Weiss."

"But-"

"No 'buts', we have to find the hostage."

At that moment, Sun dropped down behind them.

"I'm sorry, I yelled as soon as I could."

"Not your fault, he just wasn't fast enough." Sandman replied.

"How could he be with that huge M249 he always carries around." Archer muttered.

"Stop, focus on the objective. Stack up on the next door, we breach on three."

The three SEAL representatives and Sun ran over to the next warehouse entrance.

"Ready? One, two-" Sandman was cut off by a huge orange explosion from across the street.

"What was-" Archer started.

"Three!" Sandman yelled as he kicked open the door.

* * *

Vayla crumpled to the ground following Yang's devastating punch.

"Whoa." Ruby fell to a sitting position and looked at the unconscious girl in front of her.

"Glad she finally bit the dust, at least for a while." Yang said as a large explosion lit up their surroundings.

"There sure are a lot of explosives being used today." Blake commented as she looked over the edge of the building.

What she saw was Aurora and Krystal run away from a newly burning building, with Krystal carrying Colton in her arms.

"Ruby," Blake said, looking back. "Keep an eye on her, me and Yang need to help the rest."

"Okay, good luck." Ruby replied as she crouched down near Vayla.

"Keep her unconscious, we don't want her escaping."

"Got it, now go."

Yang walked up beside her girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"That's for good luck, now let's go break the tides." Yang jumped off the roof, with Blake right behind her.

They landed and took a look at their surroundings. They saw a huge mass of White Fang soldiers pouring out of the warehouse next to theirs. They cast their gaze wider and saw Team SEAL and Sun assaulting the building after that, and Aurora and Krystal making their way there as well.

"Let's go make ourselves known." Yang took off towards the White Fang group running towards SEAL and Sun, with Blake on her heels.

* * *

"Hurry!" Aurora yelled back to Krystal as they sprinted towards the warehouse Sun had gone into a moment before.

"Can you run?" Krystal asked the bundle in her arms.

At Colton's nod, she put him down and they resumed running side by side. They reached the building a few seconds before the mass of White Fang soldiers and slammed the door shut behind them.

"That won't hold them long." Krystal turned around and saw Team SEAL and Sun huddled around a figure on the other side of the room, with Aurora making her way over.

"Stay here and guard this, I'll go see what the fuss is over there."

"Go." Colton said as he braced himself against the door.

Krystal ran over to everyone else and saw what they had been looking at. Weiss was sitting in the chair, beaten and exhausted, barely alive.

"Move over, let me see what I can do." Krystal bent down to Weiss and gestured for everyone else to hold the door.

They all ran off to help Colton and Krystal held her hand out to Weiss. She concentrated for a few seconds before a dark blue haze rushed out of her arm and surrounded Weiss.

"Hope this works." She said as Weiss appeared to start shaking in front of her.

The haze stayed around Weiss for a few seconds before diffusing into her. Weiss shook her head and looked around weakly.

"Where am I?" She asked as she saw Krystal kneeling in front of her.

"In captivity, but not anymore." Krystal replied as she unstrapped Weiss' arms from the chair.

Weiss sagged forwards and Krystal caught her as glass shattered above her.

"What?" Krystal looked up to see four bullheads depositing more enemies onto the roof. "Guys? Get back here now!"

* * *

Blake and Yang hit the group in front of them at full force, scattering White Fang everywhere. They continued forwards until they reached the door and they slipped through, leaving more than a few dead bodies behind them. The scene inside was not reassuring: Krystal was running towards them with Weiss in her arms, while everyone else was rushing the other way to engage the enemies dropping in from above.

"You found her!" Blake went straight to Krystal and took Weiss from her arms.

"Yes, but we still need to get out." Krystal replied, looking back to see her teammates and SEAL fighting a losing battle.

"On it." Yang rushed over and joined the fray, as more White Fang soldiers kept swarming in.

"Without backup, we can't win this." Blake said as she assessed the situation before her.

"Did somebody call for backup?" A new voice yelled from behind them.

Krystal and Blake turned to see Nora standing in the doorway, beckoning them forward. "Transport has arrived, everybody to the door!" Krystal yelled into the radio as she led Blake towards Nora.

Ren appeared behind Nora and took Weiss from Blake's arms, before turning back to put her in the stealth craft.

"Everybody in!" Pyrrha yelled from the cockpit, and Krystal jumped in.

Blake turned around and looked back at everybody else, who were slowly moving back towards them, before jumping in behind Krystal.

* * *

"Transport has arrived, everybody to the door!" Sun heard over his radio.

He turned for a split second and saw Nora standing in the doorway before flipping back and blocking a sword stroke aimed at his neck.

"You guys go!" Sandman yelled to him. "We'll keep them occupied!"

Sun broke off the front line and ran towards the exit with Colton, Aurora, and Yang. As they reached the ship, they saw Ruby running over with an unconscious Vayla slung over her shoulder. They all jumped in and Sun turned to watch Team SEAL make their escape. But it was not to be, Sandman, Archer, and Everett were slowly moving back.

"Hurry!" Jaune yelled through the radio at them.

"Taking fire!" Pyrrha yelled. "Pulling up!"

"Not without SEAL!" Sun yelled, eyes glued on the three soldiers in front of them.

Archer threw down his weapon, apparently out of ammo, and drew two pistols and started firing them in two different directions. Sandman turned and yelled for everyone to leave them, before pulling out his knife and stabbing one of the people rushing him. A stray shot hit his arm and he too pulled out his pistol, firing at the hostiles with his left arm.

"We aren't leaving you!" Sun yelled, knowing it was futile because he saw the White Fang streaming in the front door to flank SEAL.

"You did good kid!" Sandman yelled over the radio, before taking out a detonator.

Sandman turned one last time to salute in the direction of the ship, before clicking the detonator. The building erupted in a massive orange ball of flame and Pyrrha pulled the ship out of the way just in time.

"SANDMAN!" Sun yelled, watching helplessly as no response came back.

"I'm sorry, I gave it to him." Aurora put a hand on his shoulder and then hugged him.

Sun turned into the hug and returned the favor.

"Why would you do that?" He asked.

"He told me to, he said that he would take a lot down with him if he had to use it."

"But they could have made it out."

"Not at that point, you saw that they were surrounded."

"I know, I just don't want to believe it."

"It's okay." Aurora hugged him tighter and looked around at the haggard mass around her.

Krystal and Colton were sitting in the corner, catching their breath. Yang, Blake, Ruby, and Weiss were embracing in a group hug. Ren and Nora were watching Vayla and Jaune and Pyrrha were piloting the aircraft.

"One life for four." Aurora heard from the person in her embrace.

"But we took out a lot of White Fang, and we have Vayla hostage. Overall, a good day." She replied.

"I guess so."

The ship flew through the sky, transporting a battle-weary group of hunters back to Beacon.

* * *

"I would like to personally thank all of you for your heroics in both rescuing Weiss Schnee and capturing Vayla Cenesh. You have done everyone a great service." Ozpin looked at the circle of faces in front of him. "You will be pleased to know that Vayla is in captivity with her aura being constantly sapped to prevent escape."

"That's definitely good, she would easily make her way out otherwise." Sun replied.

"As for Team SEAL, I will feel their loss deeply. They were my top second-year team and were very effective in the field."

"I would like to express an apology for their loss on my behalf." Weiss said, bowing her head.

"It was not your fault, they knew what they were getting in to when they went on this mission."

"But-"

"No 'but's, they died a heroic death and the most I expect from you all is to attend the funeral."

"Of course." She responded.

"But enough about that, congratulations on a more-than-successful mission."

"Thank you." Sun said.

"You all have done very well, all of you. I look forward to these next three years I have with all of you. You are dismissed."

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"Sir, we have scoured the area over and over and we have not found her."

"Well, do it again!"

"Of course, sir."

"Find me my step-daughter before tomorrow morning or I will personally have your head on a platter for breakfast!"

"Yes sir."

"Have we located Blake yet?"

"No sir, Vayla had the location but she is now MIA."

"I know that! Don't keep reminding me!"

"Absolutely sir."

"Then go find her, now!"

"Of course, sir."

"SO GO DO IT!"

"As you wish."

And with that, the man walked out, intent on finding Vayla amidst the wreckage.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Wow. That took way too long to write, and I would like to say thanks to a few special people. First, Leviticus Wilkes for editing the later chapters and reviewing every chapter. Second, Colton and Kyla, two of my friends in real life, for editing earlier chapters and moral support. Third, anyone who reviewed at all, your responses mean a lot. Fourth, all of you for being very supportive and giving me a reason to write more. And last, every English class I have ever taken, I would not be able to write if I had never learned the English language. The first chapter of Night Fire (The sequel to ASITD) will be released exactly one month from now. In the time between the two stories, I might release a couple one-shots, but I'm not sure yet. We will wait and see, m****ore info on my profile.** Thank you all VERY much for reading and if you enjoyed, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Chas1881


End file.
